Secrets
by ElizabethPotter543
Summary: Harry's life was like any average wizards who survived the Dark Lord but when a mysterious letter comes for him at the Burrow his life starts changing. One secret leads to another. Secrets are told for better or worse.
1. The Letter

**Author Notes: I know that they don't sound like themselves and that Uncle Vernon isn't being Uncle Vernon but bare with me. I know its a little boring right now but it'll get better I promise! Hope you like it! :)**

**Everything in this chapter belongs to J.K. Rowling**

Harry woke up with a start. He was sweating and his scar hurt profusely. He reached over to his night stand and found his glasses. He slid them onto his face and looked around his room at the Dursleys. All was quiet except for the occasional noise from Hedwig's cage. He scrambled out of bed and walked over to his window. He looked out on Privet Drive. Nothing moved it was oddly still. He stood there a few more moments before moving back to his bed. He grabbed his wand from his nightstand and twiddled it in his hand. He was thinking about his dream. It didn't make since. He couldn't remember all of it but he remembered the end. A huge crescent moon loomed over him and at the end of the dream it swallowed him. His scar still hurt but he let it pass. He got off his bed and got dressed. He quietly walked downstairs for fear of awaking his Uncle Vernon. He went into the kitchen and started making breakfast, his usual morning chore. Aunt Petunia came down a couple minutes later. She groggily said good morning and began setting the table. Harry scooped the eggs onto each plate then got the bacon off the griddle and put them on a plate. Aunt Petunia turned on the TV in the living room which was connected to the kitchen. Dudley, Harry's evil cousin, came down as his favorite show came on and went to go join his mother.

Uncle Vernon came down when breakfast was ready. The Dursleys crowded around the kitchen table as Harry brought the pancakes and bacon to the table. Uncle Vernon immediately grabbed the bacon. It was good thing Harry made tons. Harry sat down at his usual seat. Dudley scooted away from him. Ever since Hagrid had given him a pig tail right before first year he had been afraid of Harry. He chuckled to himself. Uncle Vernon began bragging about a new job offer he got and that he said yes. His new boss was coming over for dinner that night. Harry could feel Uncle Vernon staring at him. Ever since second year when Dobby decided to visit Harry and ruin Uncle Vernon's meeting.

"You understand me, boy. No funny business this time or you'll be back in that cupboard." Uncle Vernon said wagging a chubby finger in Harry's face.

"Yes, sir," He said though in the back in of his mind he was wondering what Mrs. Weasley would have to say to that. Uncle Vernon looked pleased enough so he went back to his bacon. Harry excused himself early so he could get packed to go to the Weasleys tomorrow afternoon. Ron, Fred, and George were coming to pick him up. He wondered how that would go. Hedwig made a noise indicating she wanted to be feed when he entered his room. He grabbed a handful of food and dumped it in her cage. Then he began packing. He stayed up in his room for the rest of the day until Uncle Vernon came up to his room and told him to make dinner. He grabbed his wand and stuck it in his pocket. He walked downstairs and saw Uncle Vernon's new boss and his wife. He smiled and walked into the kitchen. Aunt Petunia gave him the cook book and told him to fix steak. He fixed it as fast he could and as best as possible. He placed everything on the table and headed up to his room. He stayed there the rest of the night. Nothing bad happened at all.

Uncle Vernon woke him up the next morning very pleased.

"Though I hate to admit it excellent job that night that steak was delicious and I didn't heard a peep from you. Now hurry up and get dressed and come downstairs your friends are early." He said. Harry dressed quickly and grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage. He heard the Weasley before he even saw them. Fred and George were telling Dudley all the things they could do to him when Harry got downstairs. Ron smiled and gave Harry a thump on the back. Ron had grown over the summer then again so had Fred and George. Ron grabbed his trunk and with Hedwig's cage in hand Harry waved good bye to the Dursleys.

"Morning Harry, have a good night's sleep?" George said.

"Excellent night's sleep thanks." Harry said getting into the Weasleys' car. Fred and George laughed.

"Good you're going to need it. Mum's not happy. Dad and Mum have been fighting all week. None of us has gotten any sleep." Ron said getting in beside Harry. Fred and George climbed in the front and the ride began. Ron and Harry exchanged summer stories. When they finally got to the Burrow, Ginny was the first one out of the house. She gave Harry a big hug.

"Ginny, you're hurting me. Can you please let go?" Harry choked out. Ginny let go.

"Sorry Harry but I haven't seen you in so long and Mum and Dad are fighting again." Ginny apologized dragging Harry toward the Burrow. Harry heard Mrs. Weasley when he entered the kitchen.

"Honestly Arthur all you talk about is work! All you think about is work! All you dream about it work! What about your family? You've ignored us this entire week! The only time you talk to any of us is when you're talking about work! There's no 'Good Morning Ron sleep well' or 'Evening Fred and George any new inventions' or 'Good morning Molly do you need help with breakfast'!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. Mr. Weasley was sitting in his chair and Mrs. Weasley was standing a few feet from him. Harry stepped into the living room and cleared his throat before Mr. Weasley could make a comment. Mrs. Weasley spun around when she saw Harry her eyes lit up. "Oh Harry dear you're here early. I guess the boys got you here alright. No bruises or scratches. Would you like some cookies?" Mrs. Weasley said as she gave Harry a spine crushing hug. Mr. Weasley stood up and gave Harry a well-meaning hand shake.

"How have you been lately Harry? Hope those relatives of yours are treating you well." Mr. Weasley said striking up a conversation. Harry shrugged.

"Pretty good actually, it's surprising I swear my uncle is losing his edge." Harry said. Mr. Weasley chuckled.

"That's surprising has he threatened you lately?" Mr. Weasley asked just as Mrs. Weasley came back with the cookies. Harry took one and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Well sort of but he didn't follow it through which is good." Harry said thinking back to the previous day. Ron sat down beside after he brought Harry's stuff to his room.

"That's great, mate. What did he threaten you with?" Ron said taking a cookie from the platter on the table.

"Making me sleep in the cupboard again," Harry answered. Mr. Weasley didn't look too happy to hear that neither did Mrs. Weasley and Ron.

"Well it's a good thing he didn't go through with it or he'd have a stern talking to from yours truly." Mrs. Weasley said handing Harry a glass of milk. Harry laughed.

"I would love to see that." He commented. Ron joined him in his laughter. Getting off the subject he asked, "So is Hermione coming over?"

"Yep Bill and Charlie are picking her up. You haven't met Bill and Charlie yet." Ron said. Harry nodded. Bill and Charlie were grown up and out of the house.

"I wonder how Hermione will take it when two strangers come to pick her up." Ginny said from the living room where she, Fred, and George were playing Exploding Snap. Just then Bill and Charlie came through the kitchen door with Hermione. Hermione squealed and gave Ron and Harry each a lung crushing hugs.

"Hey guys I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. How were your summers? Harry you look fatter has your aunt been feeding you well? Ron, look how much you've grown. I missed you guys so much. You should have sent more letters. I tried sending as many as I could. I hope you got them." Hermione rambled. Then she saw Ginny, Fred, and George and it started all over again. She ran over and gave them all hugs. "Ginny my look how much you've grown. You look so different. Fred of course you and George have grown you always grow. How have you guys been? Ginny I love that new shirt. Is that a new prank? You better not use on me, George Weasley." So on and so on. Hermione rambled on for the rest of the night until supper time. Ron and Harry of course had the majority of the rambling but all of the Weasleys even Bill and Charlie experienced her.

After supper when everyone had gone to bed Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed downstairs talking. There was a light tapping noise outside that alerted Harry. He walked up to the window to see Fawkes. He opened up the window and let Fawkes fly in. Then he noticed that there was a letter attached to the Phoenix. He took the letter and gave the bird some bread crumbs. He read to himself silently. When he was done he couldn't believe it. All these years and he never knew.

**Please review! They are always apprecaited! I promise to upload the next chapter as soon as I can!**


	2. The Meeting

**Here's chapter 2 enjoy! I know its a little weird but bare with me.**

**Everything in this Chapter belongs to J.K. Rowling**

He couldn't believe his eyes. Hermione and Ron were waiting patiently for him to them what was in the letter. Finally Hermione got impatient and grabbed the letter from his hands. Ron leaned over her shoulder. When they were done they joined Harry in shock. Harry got up and took the letter from Hermione.

"It's got to be a joke. I'm going to bed." Harry said. Walking up the steps he heard Ron and Hermione talking.

"That's the only way. It's a joke, Ron." He heard Hermione say. There was silence then he heard Ron and Hermione head up the steps after him. He got undressed and changed into his pajamas. He heard Ron changing. Neither one of them talked. Ron got in his bed and Harry got into the bed set out for him. But neither one of them got any sleep. Harry stared up the ceiling thinking about the letter from Dumbledore. How could he not have known all these years? He thought Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia would have known to get Harry away from them. At least he'll be able to see this man at Hogwarts. Seeing as he was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. He thought Lupin would have told him or Sirius but neither one of them mentioned him.

When Mrs. Weasley came to wake up Ron and Harry they were still awake. She knocked on their door and opened it up to see Harry and Ron sitting on the floor talking about the letter. She stepped in the room and set some laundry on the chest by the door. She cleared her throat and Harry and Ron looked up at her.

"Time for breakfast, dears, get your clothes on." She said sweetly. When she left Harry and Ron changed clothes neither one saying anything like the night before. They were quiet at breakfast too even Hermione was. Mrs. Weasley tried starting a conversation but it didn't stick. Mr. Weasley tried talking with Fred and George about their newest invention but the tension in the room ruined it. Eventually Ron spoke up.

"Harry, do you want to go Diagon Alley and buy our school supplies? Hermione, you can come too if you like." Ron said. Harry and Hermione nodded and got up from the table. They grabbed their money and left. They were quiet for the first few moments of the trip. Harry was getting annoyed with the silence.

"Okay guys I know that letter shook us all up but seriously let's just forget for now. We can deal with it when we go to Hogwarts in a few weeks." Harry said. Ron and Hermione agreed. With that out of the way they started having fun and making jokes. They finished their school shopping with plenty of day light to spare. Harry and Ron had the brilliant idea of going to the Muggle mall nearby. Hermione consented and they were off. But they weren't counting on meeting their old and new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers in the Leaky Cauldron. Lupin waved for them to come over.

"I guess the Muggle mall is out for today guys." Ron whispered. The trio walked over to Lupin and their new teacher. Lupin made the introduction.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, meet your new teacher, Alastor Moody. Moody, meet your new students Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger." Lupin said as Moody stood up to greet them. Moody proudly smiled at his name. Harry remembered the letter. Lupin cast Harry a patronal look. He motioned for Harry to sit beside him. Harry took his seat and let Ron and Hermione take their seats beside Moody. Lupin cleared his throat. "Well Harry did you get Dumbledore's letter?" Harry nodded.

"You could have told me know. I spent 13 years with the Dursleys and this entire time there's been someone else to take me from them! I slept in a cupboard!" Harry yelled so loud that the entire Leaky Cauldron heard them. Lupin shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "I have another godfather that no one told me anything about and you're only bringing it up now! You, Sirius, Dumbledore, almost everyone but me knew and you never told me!" He stood up and continued. "And _you_, you could have contacted me, called me, owl-ed me, but _noooo_ some kind of godfather you are! I've wanted to get out the Dursleys' house for years hoping that someday something would happen and I'd be able to leave but nothing ever happened! One: because Sirius was in Azkaban and couldn't have done anything! Two: because you never had the guts to come around! Now you have the gall to show up and tell me you're my godfather! Could you have waited any longer?" Lupin tried to pull him down. He motioned to the audience they were attracting. Harry stared at Moody waiting for a response. Hermione and Ron exchanged a nervous glance.

"Harry I don't now is the time to throw a fit." Lupin whispered. Harry looked at him.

"A _fit_ this isn't a fit this is what that man rightfully deserves!" Harry stormed pointing an accusing finger in the direction of his godfather. He looked back at Moody. "Well do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Harry can't we talk this over like gentlemen?" Lupin said. Harry didn't say anything he was waiting for Moody to say something, anything to explain his absence. Moody calmly got up and bid Lupin good-bye. He left Harry in shock. Harry slowly sat back down. Lupin patted him on the shoulder and left too. Harry sighed.

"Well, that could have been settled better." Ron mumbled. Hermione jabbed in the side with her elbow.

"Harry come on we need to get back to the Burrow, maybe you can settle everything at Hogwarts." Hermione said getting up. Harry just sat there. Hermione sighed and walked over to one of her best friends. She took Harry's hand and pulled him up. She pushed him toward the door with Ron following close behind. Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived at the Burrow just in time for dinner. Hermione pushed Harry through the door. He plopped down on a soft and just sat there.

"Come on; mate, if it was going to shake you up this bad you shouldn't have said anything." Ron said sitting down beside him. Mrs. Weasley came in with Ginny behind her. She took one look at Harry and then her motherly instinct set off. She sat down on the other side of him and wrapped an arm around him.

"Oh Harry, dear, what's wrong?" she consulted. Harry didn't say anything.

"He met someone today, his other godfather, and well he, I guess you could call it, freaked out and through somewhat of a fit. He ended with 'Do have anything to say for yourself?' and well when the guy walked off he kind of shut off. He hasn't said anything since. Hermione had to drag him back." Ron explained. Hermione nodded in approval. Mrs. Weasley's face hardened.

"Who was his other godfather?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Ron looked at Hermione. Hermione shook her head. Ron shrugged. Mrs. Weasley didn't like this answer. "Don't make me ask again, Ronald." Ron gulped and was about to answer but Hermione cut him off.

"Mrs. Weasley I can appreciated that you're angry about this but we aren't going to tell you who he was. He had every right to not respond to Harry and to be fair Harry did yell at him." Hermione responded. Mrs. Weasley nodded like she understood what Hermione was trying to say.

"I can understand that. You guys want your privacy and I won't try to butt in but if this happens again. You _are _telling me who he is." Mrs. Weasley responded. Hermione smiled.

At dinner Harry started to recover and ate some food and said a few things but didn't carry any conversations. All the Weasleys took notice to Harry's odd behavior. After dinner he brightened up a bit but only known to him to hide the pain. What kind of godfather doesn't talk to their godchild for years on end? Why bring this up now there had been ample opportunity any time before now? He felt like he was missing something. Why didn't he respond when Harry asked him to? Was he trying to avoid something? If so, what was it? These were questions were swimming around in his head. He thought about talking with Ron and Hermione about it but decided against it for the time being. Knowing them as well as he did they probably wouldn't understand. So Harry decided to keep to himself and put up a wall. Hopefully he would be able to tear down the wall soon.

Harry and Ron didn't talk again when they were going to bed although Harry really wanted to just to get rid of some tension. Only Ron got any sleep that night. Harry lay awake staring at the ceiling, thinking. Mrs. Weasley woke them up again and called them down to breakfast. Ron and Harry didn't talk but got dressed quietly. Harry went downstairs first; Ginny met him on the steps.

"So is it true?" Ginny asked. Harry looked at her quizzically. "Do you really have another godfather?" Harry nodded. "Why?"

"I guess when Sirius was arrested and sent to Azkaban Lupin and some others came up with a new one. For some reason they chose who they chose." Harry answered. Ginny nodded.

"Why did you yell at him?" she asked. Harry sighed.

"How would you feel if just found out you had another grandfather that could have contacted at any time but just chose not to?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I see what you mean." She said. Harry nodded. "So what are you going to do when you see him at Hogwarts after all he is our new DADA teacher?" Harry looked at her quizzically.

"How did you know that?" Harry asked.

"Hermione told me." She answered as if it was as plain as day.

**Just so ya know I know that Moody isn't his godfather I made it up don't harrass me about it. Please Review it's always appreciated and I promise to get chapter 3 up as soon as possible! **


	3. The Train Ride and the Feast

**Here's the third chapter as promised! Hope you like and I know Moody doesn't sound like Moody but bare with me. **

**Everything in this chapter belongs to J.K. Rowling**

"Hermione, I thought we weren't going to tell anyone!" Harry yelled at his best friend in the kitchen. Hermione came out of the kitchen to see a steaming Harry with his fists clinched.

"Harry calm down it's just Ginny and she promised not to tell anyone." Hermione said. Harry didn't look too pleased with the answer. Hermione crossed her arms to show she wasn't afraid to put up a fight.

"You tell Ginny but you wouldn't tell Mrs. Weasley. Are you some sort of hypocrite?" Harry said.

"I'm not a hypocrite, Ginny's our friend too. She has the right to know." Hermione said. "I don't like keeping secrets from her." With that Hermione was done with the conversation and she walked away. Harry stood there before Mrs. Weasley set him to work on setting the table. Ron joined them by the time Harry finished setting the table probably to avoid to do any work. Mrs. Weasley brought the food out and breakfast began. Harry and Hermione didn't talk to each other in fact they ignored each other. Ron tried talking to them both but they wouldn't have it.

"So what are you three planning on doing today?" Mr. Weasley asked the trio.

"Nothing, since we already finished our school shopping." Ron answered for the other two.

"Good then you won't mind helping around the house. You'll be de-gnoming the garden have fun." Mrs. Weasley said as she finished her breakfast and got up from the table. As the trio finished their breakfast they headed out into the garden. They set to work on de-gnoming the garden with the help of Ginny, Fred, and George.

The weeks went by fast as the trio worked around the house and eventually began talking to each other again. Before they knew it they were on Platform 9 ¾ getting ready to board the train. Mrs. Weasley gave them each a hug and wished them luck. Harry, Ron, and Hermione boarded the train and went to go find an empty compartment. They found one at the end of the train.

"So about Moody, what are we going to do?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged.

"Haven't really thought about it, what do you think we should do Hermione?" Harry said. Hermione looked up from the book she was reading.

"You could try talking to him again _without_ yelling at him." Hermione suggested. Harry nodded.

"That sounds too easy." Ron commented. Hermione sighed.

"It's supposed to all he's going to do is talk to the man. It shouldn't be that hard." Hermione stated. Harry laughed. Then Moody appeared at the door of the compartment. He cleared his throat.

"Good morning, mind if I sit down there's no other compartments." He said motioning to the seat beside Hermione. Ron and Harry exchanged a nervous glance.

"Yeah go ahead, Professor." Hermione said scooting over a bit. Moody sat down beside her. Tension filled the room. Harry and the others were silent as they watched Moody make himself comfortable. Ginny walked by the door and giggled. Ron told her to bugger off. Hermione went back to her book and Harry and Ron played a Muggle card game.

"So has everyone had a good summer?" Moody said just to fill the air.

"It's been great except for de-gnoming the garden I think one of them bit me." Ron answered. Harry laughed.

"That wasn't a gnome that was Fred and George." Harry said. Ron looked displeased.

"Yeah, figures it's something my brothers would do." Ron said. Hermione looked up from her book.

"How has yours been, Professor?" she asked. Moody looked as if he didn't expect the conversation to go that way.

"Well I, you know, did stuff." He answered. Hermione wasn't pleased.

"What kind of stuff?" Ron asked. The trio was now staring him down and as any person in that position he didn't like it.

"Well keeping a look-out for Death Eater activity, talking with Dumbledore and the other professor, catching up with some old friends stuff like that, nothing really exciting compared to your summers. I heard you guys went to the Quidditch World Cup also heard that some nasty Death Eaters showed up." Moody said nonchalantly.

"Really how'd you hear about that?" Ron asked. Moody looked uncomfortable.

"Well contrary to popular belief I do keep tabs on my godson. Arthur, your father Weasley, told me, said that you guys saw a guy when all that was left was carnage. Mind telling me what he looked like." Moody said. Harry was actually happy to hear this. It meant he was entirely abandoned.

"Don't know it was dark, I couldn't see his face." Harry responded. Moody nodded like he understood. The rest of the train ride was just small talk and catching up on a few things. Harry was relatively happy the rest of the train ride even though his questions were still pulling at his mind. He didn't say anything about the questions though. He probably should have but not while Ron and Hermione were around.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were eating dinner when Dumbledore made his normal speech.

"Good evening, students now that the sorting is out of the way I shall get to the announcements. First of all Hogwarts has the pleasure of host the Triwizard Tournament this year. Now I would like you all to meet the visiting schools." At this the doors opened and a dozen girls came flooding in followed by and very tall woman. "The lovely ladies of Beauxbatons and the fine gentleman of Durmstrang." At Durmstrang at least a dozen boys came in beating sparking staffs on the ground followed by the very famous Viktor Krum and his professor, a very tall man with a beard that could give Dumbledore a run for his money. Each professor gave Dumbledore their hello then went to sit at the teachers table. "Now while they are here I expect you to be on your best behavior and act like a host school should." Just then Filch and a few others brought in a big chest of some sort of chest they set in the front of the Great Hall next to Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave a few more words about the Triwizard Tournament before he revealed what was in the chest. It revealed a goblet with blue fire coming out of it, the Goblet of Fire. "Barty would you like to take over from here?" Dumbledore stepped away from the front of the Great Hall and let Barty Crouch from the Ministry of Magic take the floor.

"Good evening students due to some past events in the Triwizard Tournament you may only out your name in the Goblet of Fire if you are no younger than 17." Mr. Crouch said. At this the entire Great Hall burst in outrage. Dumbledore calmed them down and urged Mr. Crouch to go on. "The Ministry would like to inform you all that the Triwizard Tournament is dangerous and deadly event where if you are not very skilled in magic you will suffer the consequences. So unless you are serious about this do not put your name in the Goblet. Dumbledore you can back over." With that Barty Crouch stepped away from the front of the Great Hall and let Dumbledore take the floor again.

"Thank you, Barty for those kind words. A warning, students, there is a difference between courage and stupidity. Now off to your house, pip-pip." Dumbledore said as the students stood up to leave. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were a few of the last students to leave the Great Hall. Ron and Harry stayed up until midnight talking about the Triwizard Tournament.

The next morning was the first DADA lesson with Professor Moody and to be honest no student in all of Hogwarts was very excited to be taught by him after all his nickname was Mad-Eye Moody. The first lesson was something all the students would remember for a long time. Definitely something Harry would remember for a long time because a new secret was let out.

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review they're always appreciated! I promised to get chapter 4 up as soon as possible!**


	4. Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Here's the fourth chapter as promised. Sorry it took me a few days I was having writer's block. Again I know Moody doesn't sound like himself but bare with me. Hope you like it!**

**Everything in this chapter belongs to J.K. Rowling**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the first to class for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Moody was getting the lesson for that day ready. He nodded as they entered. They sat down at the front of the room. Moody set a jar with a giant spider in it on his desk. Ron looked away for he had a huge fear of spiders and their relatives.

"What's the lesson on, Professor?" Hermione asked as she got out her wand and books. Moody didn't look at her. This set something off in Harry's mind.

"Professor, Hermione asked you a question." Ron said. Moody still didn't say anything. Harry grew suspicious. He got up and went up to Moody's desk.

"Professor, are you alright?" Harry asked. Moody looked up at him. He grunted.

"Potter, may I talk to you alone?" Moody said standing up and motioning towards his office. Harry looked back at Ron and Hermione. They motioned for him to go. Harry turned back to Moody.

"Sure but why?" Harry said as he and Moody went to Moody's office. Moody didn't respond right off but waited until both he and Harry were in the office and the door was locked. Moody limped over to his desk and motioned for Harry to sit down on the stool in front of it.

"Harry there's something that you need to know. I know how angry you were when you found out there had been a secret kept from you for so many years. So I'm just going to tell you another one to get it out of the way there's a chance you'll hear this from Dumbledore soon too. You have another uncle other than the Dursleys. He's a wizard on your father's side. That's all I know. Dumbledore will hopefully be able to tell you more. When he does let me know so I can contact him." Moody said. Harry fell off the stool. Not again. This could _not _be happening again. Moody leaned over his desk and stared at his godson before realizing he should go help him up. Moody helped Harry back up to the stool.

"What's next I've got another father no one told me about? That better not happen." Harry said. Moody laughed.

"No there's none of that. We better get back to class." Moody said opening up the door for his godson. Harry stepped through and went to go sit with Ron. Hermione gave him a quizzical look. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I'll tell you later." He whispered. Hermione nodded and turned her attention to Moody who was starting the lesson.

"My name is Alastor Moody and I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Today we're just going to jump right to it. Can anyone tell me the three Unforgivable Curses? No one well how about the Imperius Curse?" Moody said as he got the spider out of the jar on his desk. "_Imperio!" _ He made the spider fall on various students' faces such as Draco Malfoy, Goyle, Parvarti Patil, and others whose names Harry didn't know. Moody ended the spider's rampage by having it dangling over a pail of water on the window sill. "What should I have her do next, drown herself?" He sent the spider back into his hand. "Now some wizard claim they only followed the Dark Lord under the Imperious Curse but how do we sort out the liars from the truth? Now what are the other two curses? Yes, Longbottom, I believe."

"There is one I know for certain the Cruciatus Curse." Neville said in a small voice.

"Yes that's one of them. For you to see it we need something bigger. _Engorgio!_" Moody said pointing his wand at the spider. The spider grew larger than the size of a tarantula. Ron pushed his chair back as far as away from Moody's desk as the desk behind him would allow. Moody pointed his wand at the spider again and mumbled, "_Crucio_!" The spider's leg bent in and it twitched horribly. Harry was sure that if the spider could speak it would scream in agony. Moody didn't remove his wand and the spider began to jerk violently.

"Stop it!" Hermione cried shrilly. Harry looked over at her. Instead of looking at the spider she was looking at Neville. His fist clenched on his desk and his knuckles were white. Moody stopped and dumped the spider on Hermione's desk.

"Maybe you would like to tell us the last Unforgiveable Curse, Miss Granger?" Moody said. Hermione looked up at him.

"_Avada Kedavra_." She whispered. Moody grunted.

"Correct." He said pointing his wand at the spider. "_Avada Kedavra!"_ The spider stopped moving. "Only one person is known to have survived this curse and he's in this room. That's all class dismissed." He picked up the spider and threw it in the trash and went back to his desk as the class got up from their seats and exited the classroom. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the last to leave.

"Teaching us the Unforgivable Curses in class, it's outrageous. If the Ministry finds out about this then he'll be put in Azkaban." Hermione mumbled on the way down the steps. "And did you see Neville his face we're lucky he didn't throw a fit." Moody walked past her and found Neville at a window.

"Longbottom, are you alright?" Moody said. Neville nodded. "Come with me I want to talk to you." Moody walked back up the stairs and stopped only to give Harry a wink and then continued on. Neville took a few seconds but he followed Moody back up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Once Harry, Ron, and Hermione were safely out of earshot of anyone Hermione looked to Harry for information on what had happened before class. Harry remained quiet however. He didn't want alert Hermione and Ron. Just the thought of him having another godfather had driven him up the wall. At least he was told who it was immediately. This time he knew there was another uncle of his out there he just didn't know who. He considered sending a letter to Sirius to ask him but he doubted Sirius would tell him. He was kept in the dark more lately. He was beginning something was about to go down.

"I'll tell at dinner for now I just want to think it over. Trust me, Hermione I won't go overboard this time." Harry said after a few more minutes of silence between the three best friends. Hermione didn't seem too happy about the response.

"Harry James Potter you said you would tell us!" Hermione cried. Harry held up a hand.

"Yes I did but I said 'I'll tell you later.' Granted right now is later from when I said it so is dinner. I know what I'm doing Hermione you have to trust me." Harry said calmly. Ron laughed.

"He's got you there, Hermione; you might as well give up." Ron pointed out. Hermione slapped his arm with her book repeatedly.

"Alright lovebirds break it up we're coming up on people so keep it down." Harry said trying to contain his laughter.

"You know I'm not afraid to hit you with this too." Hermione threatened.

"I do now." Harry responded smiling slyly. Hermione let out a haughty sigh.

"You better tell us at dinner. I'll see you guys later I've got to get Ancient Runes." Hermione said turning leaving Harry and Ron smiling as slyly as Fred and George did when they'd pulled a prank. Ron and Harry walked towards Potions laughing their heads off even Fred and George gave them odd looks. They were almost there when Filch came up to them and said that Dumbledore wished to speak to Harry _alone_, that word was very stressed when Ron attempting following them. Ron went on to Potions as Harry went to Dumbledore's office.

"Good morning, Harry. Please take a seat." Dumbledore said when Harry entered his office.

**Please Review they're always appreciated! I promise to put chapter 5 up as soon as possible. **


	5. Dumbledore's Office and a new Secret

**Here's the fifth chapter as promised! And yes I know that Lupin isn't his uncle. Hope you like it!**

**Everything in this chapter belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

Harry took the seat that was position across from Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore shuffled through a few papers on his desk and pulled one out. He set it on top of the others. He entwined his fingers and looked at Harry a few moments before speaking.

"It has come to my attention that you have another being kept from you. It has only been brought up at a previous meeting with the holder of this secret. I have no clue what so ever why they kept this secret for so long and I assume Professor Moody has already told what he knows. So I shall fill you in on the rest. About two weeks ago I received a letter saying that Harry Potter, you, had another uncle and that he would see you in a few at Hogwarts. I thought it was joke and dismissed it. But when the man showed up at my office yesterday I was deeply concerned and surprised. The identity of your uncle had not been stated and therefore caught me off-guard. This may or may not come as a surprise to you but your uncle has been right under our noses the entire time he kept the secret. Your uncle is no other than Remus Lupin." Dumbledore said. Harry was silent and his mouth hung open. Dumbledore watched him until a knock on the door alerted them both. Dumbledore got up and opened the door. Harry watched as Moody and Lupin stepped through. Moody watched apprehensively. Harry got up and picked up his bag.

"I'll see you around Professor, Lupin, Moody." He said walking through the door and shutting it behind him. He was still suffering from shock on the way to Potions class. Lucky enough for him class was just about to end when he got there that he didn't have to face Snape's wrath. He met Ron outside of the Dungeons entrance. He and Ron walked to lunch and sat down with Lee, Fred, and George.

"Well if isn't our beloved little brother." George said looking over at Ron. Ron smiled weakly and scooted away from Fred and George. Harry laughed and soon Hermione joined them. She sat down beside Harry and looked at him expectantly. He groaned.

"Jeez, Hermione be patient I'll tell you when I tell you." Harry said. Hermione crossed her arms.

"Harry you said you'd tell us at dinner, now tell us." Hermione complained.

"Yes at dinner this is lunch." Harry said. Hermione grumbled something Harry couldn't hear and stuck a biscuit in her mouth. Someone cleared their throat behind them. Harry and Hermione turned around to see Lupin and Moody standing there.

"Lupin good to see you again," Hermione said pleasantly. Lupin didn't look too happy. Harry turned back around and played with his food.

"Harry you have some explaining to do." Lupin said. Harry gripped his fork harder. More like Lupin had some explaining to do. Keeping a secret like that was worse than Moody keeping his. Moody grabbed Harry's arm and drug out of the Great Hall. Lupin and Moody blocked Harry from reentering the Great Hall.

"Harry we understand that you're hurt and mad that we kept this from you for so long but hear us out. We didn't have a choice." Moody said. Harry got angry at this.

"Didn't have a choice! You had one! No one was forcing you to do anything! No godfather or relative for that matter does that!" Harry cried. Lupin put a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry listen letting out that we're in relation to you in the way we are is a dangerous business. You know that Sirius was in Azkaban but do you really know why?" Lupin said. Harry was confused he thought Sirius was put Azkaban because they thought he killed Peter Pettigrew.

"I thought he was in there because of Wormtail." Harry said. Lupin shook his head.

"That was one reason it was really because he let someone know that he was your godfather. That someone let it slip to the Minister and well he freaked. Anyone that has any relation to you like godparent or uncle that is a wizard has a bounty on their head. You can't let anyone but Hermione and Ron know that we're your uncle and godfather not even the Weasleys. Although Arthur may know just keep quiet about it. If the Dark Lord rises again he'll want as many of those who resisted against him last time out of the way. In Azkaban we can't help and we're vulnerable, understood?" Lupin explained. Harry was shocked. He didn't realize that. He just wished he knew before Hermione told Ginny.

"Lupin, Hermione told Ginny about Moody." Harry said. Lupin cursed under his breath. He and Moody whispered at a volume Harry couldn't hear. They did this for several minutes before they turned back to Harry.

"Slip her a memory wipe potion. Get it from Moody before dinner tonight. Moody can you make it by then?" Lupin said.

"Sure but it won't be that strong I can make a strong one by tomorrow morning." Moody said. Lupin cursed.

"Fine do that. Harry just be on the lookout for now. I'll talk to you two later. Moody send me a letter when Harry's given Ginny the potion." Lupin said then he left. Harry and Moody stood there for a moment before Harry went into the Great Hall. Harry sat back down beside Hermione and ate his lunch quick then headed off to Transfiguration. He had to figure what was going on by himself before he told Ron and Hermione about Lupin and what he had said. He considered sending Sirius a letter to ask if what Lupin had said was really what happened.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by at least it felt that way to Harry. Before he knew it Ron and Hermione were looking at him waiting for him to them about what Moody, Dumbledore, and Lupin had said. Harry just stayed silent. His mind was going 100 miles a minute not to mention his scar was hurting like crazy. He considered getting up and heading to the Common Room but Hermione would suspect something as always. Harry was trying the best he could to make all the news sink in but it wouldn't go down for the life of him. Hermione cleared her throat breaking him out of his thoughts. He looked up at them.

"Oh right sorry my mind's on other things at the moment. Where should I start? Moody seems like an excellent choice. Well he pulled me in his office to tell me another thing kept from me for 14 years. I have another uncle on my dad's side." Harry said dropping his voice that only Ron and Hermione could hear.

"But I thought your dad was an only child." Ron said. Harry shrugged.

"So did I but then again we might as well start expecting the unexpected. That was the extent of Moody's knowledge on the subject but he told me that Dumbledore knew more on the subject. So when I went Dumbledore's office he told me the story of how he found out. He got a letter about two weeks before school began telling him that I had another uncle. He thought was a joke at first so he didn't bother with it. Only until the man shows up in his office yesterday did he think that it was nonsense. This man, my uncle, had been under our noses the entire time. My uncle is Lupin." Harry said continuing on in the story. Hermione gasped.

"But why hide it this long?" Hermione asked.

"I'm getting to that hold your horses." Harry said. Ron looked confused at the Muggle saying. "It's a Muggle saying Ron. Anyway then while I'm trying to make it sink in, someone knocks on the door. It just so happens to be Lupin and Moody. Well to contain my anger unlike at the Leaky Cauldron I picked up my bag and left."

"You just walked out on them?" Hermione said obviously appalled at Harry's lack of manners.

"Yeah I wasn't to go up to them and give them a big hug and say 'thank you for lying to me all these years'." Harry said.

"Look at the bright side Hermione at least he didn't pitch a fit like at the Leaky Cauldron." Ron said.

"I did not pitch a fit I was…. Alright I pitched a fit." Harry said. "Anyways when Lupin and Moody were talking to me they told me why they kept the secret from me for so long. Apparently letting out that they are my uncle and godfather is dangerous. Sirius was sent to Azkaban for it."

"I thought Sirius was sent to Azkaban because he supposedly killed Wormtail." Ron said. Harry shook his head.

"That was one of the reasons he let it slip to someone that he was my godfather. That person let it slip to the Minister and he freaked and sent Sirius to Azkaban. Anyone who has a relation to me has a bounty on their head. You guys let anyone else know who Moody and Lupin are and yes Hermione that means Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys. Lupin told me to so don't argue with me. I'm supposed to slip Ginny a potion tomorrow morning that will erase her memory of it." Harry said. Ron and Hermione exchanged a nervous look.

"I'm not sure about this, mate, I've never heard of anything like this." Ron said. Hermione shook her head in agreement.

"Neither have I but might as well go with it for now." Harry said shrugging. He didn't know it then but things were about to get a lot stranger.

**Please review they're always appreciated! I promise to upload chapter 6 as soon as possible!**


	6. The Common Room Promise

**Here's the sixth chapted as promised. Sorry it took so long I've been busy lately. Hope you like it!**

**Everything in this chapter belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

Harry woke up the next morning to his scar hurting like crazy. He got out of bed and practically crawled to the bathroom in a nearby corridor. He was sweating and breathing hard. The dream he had the day before the Weasley had come to pick him had come back to haunt him these past few days at Hogwarts. It changed a little bit every night. Last night he was running away from the moon but came up on a cliff this time the moon pushed him off. He had pushed off the dreams thinking they were just his normal odd dreams but now he thought they were something different. For the moment he didn't know what but he was going to find out sooner or later. He looked at his scar it seemed to glow or maybe he was just seeing things. Yet it still had a glow to it. He washed his face and the glow seemed to subside. Yeah, he was probably just seeing things.

He walked down to the Common Room and sat down at table to do the homework he forgot to do last night. It was 6:30 on a Thursday morning. Ron won't be down for a while. He heard the sound of feet coming down from the Girls' Dormitories. He looked up expecting to see Hermione but instead saw someone else. Ginny yawned and went over to sit with Harry.

"Morning Harry how'd you sleep?" Ginny said. Harry shrugged.

"Same as I always do, restless and nightmarish." Harry said trying to focus on his Herbology homework. Ginny chuckled.

"What was the nightmare about this time?" Ginny asked.

"Same as always only this the moon pushed me off the cliff not saved me from it like last time." Harry said. Ginny nodded. Harry saw her look around the Common Room.

"So care to tell me more about these secrets you keep stumbling upon. I mean I know about your other godfather but I hear you what another uncle and on your father's side no less." Ginny whispered. Harry looked up from his homework. He was not impressed about Ginny's knowledge about Moody and Lupin.

"Where did you hear about the uncle?" he mumbled trying to fight back to go and yell at Hermione. Ginny shrugged.

"I heard you, Ron, and Hermione talking about it at dinner. You don't do very well at whispering. I also heard that Moody and Lupin wanted you to slip me a potion." Ginny said. Harry got angry at himself. Why hadn't he thought about that? Of course anyone would be able to hear them if they were sitting as close as Ginny, Fred, George, and Lee were. He wondered if Fred, George, or Lee overheard them too.

"Oh well my mistake then." Harry said feeling mildly embarrassed and looked back down at his homework. Ginny put her hand on his arm. It felt as if an electric spark went up his spine. He looked up at Ginny.

"You know you don't have to give the potion. I promise I won't tell a soul, not even my family." She said giving Harry puppy dog eyes. Harry groaned and looked away. He could _not _say he wouldn't he would be risking Lupin and Moody's freedom. But the more he thought about it Ginny was probably far more trustworthy than Ron. Why couldn't she know? It wouldn't harm anyone if just one more person knew, right? Other than the fact that he would be disobeying orders, he was perfectly fine with Ginny knowing. There he was convincing himself of something he had gotten mad at Hermione for. He was just has hypocritical as Hermione. He sighed and looked back at her.

"Fine but you have to promise me you'll tell no one. No one at all, not your mum and dad, not Fred and George, no one." Harry said serious. Ginny smiled and nodded.

"I promise." She said letting go of his hand. Harry smiled and went back to his homework while having a small conversation with Ginny.

"One more thing though, Harry." Ginny said. Harry nodded for her to go on. "If you find out anything new or something happens to your uncle and godfather, you'll tell me, right?" Harry thought about it for the moment. Why not she already knew about Lupin and Moody there's no point in keeping her out of the loop now?

"Sure but the same rules apply." Harry said finishing up the last bits of his homework. Ginny nodded.

"Yeah I know. Listen I'm going to go up to my dormitory and get changed talk to you later." Ginny said standing up. Harry waved good bye as he packed up his stuff and headed to his own dormitory to get changed. He wondered how he was going to break the news to Ron and Hermione. Hermione would of course call him a hypocrite. Ron would just shrug his shoulder. Probably be best to tell Ron first. Ron and the others were awake when Harry got back up to the dormitory.

"Morning mate, where have you been?" Ron asked as Harry entered the room.

"Down in the Common Room finishing up some homework I forgot to do. Morning, Seamus, Dean, Neville." Harry said. Seamus, Dean, and Neville said good morning back. Ron looked at Harry with distrust in his eyes.

"You told her didn't you, you told Ginny." Ron said narrowing his eyes at his friend. Harry was shocked at how fast he got that out of his one sentence to him. Harry shrugged.

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked changing his clothes. Ron crossed his arms in a Hermione-like fashion. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You don't take that long to do your Herbology and Divination homework ever." Ron said. Harry was surprised at how much he has collecting that was actually correct. "So what were you doing?" Harry sighed.

"Fine alright you caught me I was talking with Ginny but I didn't say anything about _it_." Harry said as Seamus, Dean, and Neville cast the two friends suspicious glances.

"Why don't you three go down to breakfast and we'll talk to you later." Ron suggested to the other three. They nodded and left the room. Ron sat down on his bed and focused on Harry. "What all did you say?"

"Just talked about life hers basically. Did you know she's dating Seamus?" Harry said keeping the conversation simple.

"Painfully aware I'm afraid. He was running his hands all over her the other day I was this close to hitting him." Ron said using his fingers to show what he meant. Harry laughed. "But your avoiding the subject."

"How am I avoiding the subject that's what we talked about?" Harry said sitting down beside Ron.

"Quite true but you know what I'm getting at. I know she heard us last night at dinner she told me and Hermione when you went up to bed last night. She said she heard that Moody and Lupin wanted you to slip her a potion. She promised she wouldn't tell anyone if you didn't give the potion." Ron said. Harry chuckled.

"I know she told me about that. We're not giving her the potion I decided that she can be in on it and we'll tell her if anything else comes up. I made her promise don't worry about it." Harry said holding up his hands. Ron chuckled.

"I'm not upset I'm just thinking how Hermione will react to this. She was pretty steamed when you said she couldn't tell Ginny anything else." Ron commented laughing at his friend. Harry managed a weak smile.

"Yeah should be interesting." Harry said as Ron burst into more laughs.

**Please Review they're always appreciated (I know I say that at the end of every chapter but just letting you know)! I promised to get chapter seven up as possible!**


	7. Threatened and Surprised

**Here's the seventh chapter as promised. Sorry it took so long i've been busy lately. I meant it to be longer sorry. Hope you like it!**

Harry and Ron didn't find Hermione until breakfast that morning. They found her talking to Ginny in quiet whispers. Harry and Ron exchanged a nervous glance both thinking that Ginny had already told her. They walked up to them and sat down opposite of them. They were silent as Ginny and Hermione carried on with their quiet conversation. Fred and George slid in on either side of them.

"So little brother and friend care to explain what we heard last night?" George said as they both put an arm around Ron and Harry. Harry groaned and Hermione and Ginny came to attention of the current happenings around them. Ginny cleared her throat. The Twins looked at her.

"Oh is Gin in on it and we're not? Come on you four you can tell we're excellent secret keepers." Fred said jeering Harry and Ron. Harry looked at Ron and shook his head. Both of them remained silent. Hermione and Ginny followed suit. The Twins smiled mischievous smiles.

"What to do now, Fred." George said.

"Don't know, George. I guess we'll just have to force it out of them." Fred said then pulling out a vial from his robes poured it in Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's glasses. Ron looked squeamish and nudged Harry.

"Maybe we should tell them." Ron mumbled to Harry. Harry rolled eyes.

"Honestly Ron if a simple Potion gets you to give up the secret then maybe I should slip you that potion Moody was talking about." Harry whispered. Ron still looked squeamish but he said nothing more of the subject. After a while the Twins gave up and went up to sit Lee and their friends. Harry and Ron, forgetting that Fred had put something in their drinks, took a sip of their pumpkin juice. They immediately started gagging and trying to spit it out but it wouldn't come out. Their skin started getting blotches on it. Hermione sighed and pulled out her wand and murmured a few spells and the effects were gone. Harry and Ron were breathing hard. All four of them cast evil looks over at the Weasley Twins, who smiled innocently.

"They were trying to kill us." Ron complained later on in the day when only he and Harry were around. Harry rolled his eyes. Ron had been going on and on all day about how Fred and George were always trying to kill him and Harry was beginning to tire of the subject. Ron nudged Harry as Fred and George approached them. Harry rolled his eyes again at Ron snap judgment of his brothers. Fred and George stopped in front of them Fred leaning on George.

"So are you going to tell us now?" George said. Ron made a noise of disgust. Harry couldn't help thinking how silly Ron was acting. Harry walked around them and Ron followed only for both of them to be stopped again by Fred and George.

"We asked a question you're going to answer, or else." Fred said. Harry saw Ron out of the corner of his eye loose his stubbornness. Ron opened his mouth to speak but Harry put his hand over it. He sighed.

"Listen we're not going to tell you or will we ever. Now move out of our way so we can to class." Harry said. Fred and George smirked at this but let them pass nonetheless. Harry had to pull Ron to the next class for he kept glancing behind him for fear that Fred and George were following them. Finally Harry let goof Ron we they were in the somewhat safety of Potions class. Ron and Harry didn't really pay attention in class and so paid for it when Snape came around to check everyone's potions. Ron's was an interesting shade of puce and Harry's was well, he wasn't quite sure what color it was. Either way Snape was not impressed by either potion and gave them detention. Harry and Ron were pretty depressed when they left Potions Hermione's news only made them more depressed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had missed Defense Against the Dark Arts since they were trying to avoid Fred and George who were unfortunately in that class with them and Moody had caught up with Hermione after Ancient Runes. They now had detention for the rest of the week meaning Ron and Harry had double this afternoon.

The trio went to Herbology in silence only when Ginny caught up with them did they talk. Ginny tried lightening their moods but nothing really worked. Eventually Harry just told her to give it up. The rest of the day was basically miserable to the trio detention with Moody and Snape didn't make it any better. Snape had Ron and Harry clean out his closet they were shocked at how many live animals they found it there many trying to bite of their hands. Moody on the other was more forgiving and just had them write an essay on the Unforgivable Curses. Moody called Harry to his office when he announced that they were free to go. Harry climbed the steps thinking it was probably about not giving Ginny the potion or skipping class for fear of Fred and George. Moody motioned for him to sit down on the stool in front of the desk but he didn't speak for a few minutes. Harry looked at the professor with his magical whirling in its socket and the scars on his face it was hard to believe this man could hold compassion but his human eye told different. Finally Moody leaned forward in his chair and spoke.

"I've heard about a new secret and decided to inform you. Unfortunately it has to do with your grandfather which I'm sure you've never heard of on your father's side. He has decided to come out of hiding all these years and declare himself to the Wizarding Community this also means Fudge has heard and is threatening to send him to Azkaban. Tracking with me so far?" Moody said. This came as a shock to Harry who was not expecting this at all. The fact that his grandfather was stupid enough to announce his relation to Harry contributing factor to his shock. Moody remained silent as Harry shook his head yes. Moody gave Harry a weak smile and continued. "I think Dumbledore can fill you in the rest of the way tomorrow. Have a good night's sleep and no skipping my class tomorrow." Harry got up from the stool and walked absently to Gryffindor Tower. His mind was everywhere at once.

**It has come to my attention that many people are reading my story but not reviewing and I seriously appreciate the views and the readers but feedback I appreciate _alot _more. I don't care if you don't like, love it, don't care a thing in the world about it, or any other option you can think you just please review! Feedback encourages me to write more of the story if you don't I'm going to stop! I will make my normal promise if you review so please do so!**


	8. Feelings and Pranks

**So here's the eighth chapter! Hope you like it! Sorry it took so long writer's block and waiting to see if anyone would review *sigh* no one did this makes me sad :(. Please review!**

**Everything except for the Liquid Gum (made it up but I'm pretty sure Fred and George would have invented it at some point) belongs to J. K. Rowling. **

Harry went to bed immediately when he got to the Common Room completely forgetting about his homework. Ron and Hermione watched him but didn't say anything for fear of upsetting him. He had a look on his face that dared anyone to annoy him when he was in shock for that reason most people steered clear even Fred and George. He lay in his bed staring at the ceiling of his four poster bed with the curtains closed around him for what seemed like forever. What Moody said was running through his mind over and over again. How could he have a grandfather he never heard of? He was sure that Sirius or Lupin would have mentioned it before now if it was true. And what kind of person in their right mind declares that their related to him when they could go to Azkaban for it? That's it maybe his grandfather wasn't in his right mind. Maybe years of hiding made him go crazy. Harry guessed it could make since if he really thought about it. His mind stayed on the subject for a while before he drifted off to sleep. The dream didn't appear this time. This time he was at the Dursleys upstairs in his room. He could hear commotion going on downstairs but he dismissed it as something about Dudley. He looked down at his lap where the album that Hagrid had given him first year lay open to a picture of him, his mum, and his dad playing ring around the rosy. In the background he could make out the faces of Sirius, Lupin, Moody, and possibly Peter Pettigrew. There were others of course but he couldn't recognize them. He squinted at the picture he could swear he saw Dumbledore there a minute ago but he must have been seeing things there was no Dumbledore there now. He set the album aside and opened up the door to see what was going on downstairs. When he reached the last few steps he could see a mop of messy black hair tied up in a ponytail. He thought Dudley had gotten a girlfriend or one of his friends had grown out their hair or something like that. But he didn't get to see either one.

He woke and the curtains were still closed but he felt a cold draft circling the inside of the bed. He opened up the curtains and got out of bed still feeling a little bit chilled. He put on his glasses and walked over to the bathroom in a nearby corridor like the previous morning. It was 5:45 am on a Friday morning Ron wouldn't be up for a few hours. Hermione would be up soon so would Ginny. He washed his face and went back into the dormitory to grab his robe. Then he went down the stairs to finish his homework he completely forgot about last night. He choose his normal corner table and set his books on the table and began working on Defense Against the Dark Arts. He heard the familiar shuffle of feet on the Girls' Dormitory steps. Ginny and Hermione stepped into the Common Room. They quietly shuffled over to Harry and sat down opposite of him. Harry nodded curtly and went back to his homework. Hermione and Ginny exchanged a worried glance. Ginny took Harry's quill from him. Hermione looked around the Common Room before leaning in towards Harry.

"What happened last night Harry?" Hermione whispered. Harry sighed. He should have seen this coming. He looked up at Hermione and Ginny.

"There's a new secret. I have another grandfather. Moody didn't me anything really other than that he's revealed himself in public and Fudge is threatening to put him in Azkaban." Harry whispered. Hermione gasped. Ginny looked surprised but nothing more. Harry shrugged.

"So what are you going to do?" Ginny asked. Harry shrugged again. Hermione shook her head in disgust.

"Harry you have to have some sort of plan. Don't you want to find this guy and find who he really is?" Hermione said taking Harry's hand in hers. Harry sighed. Didn't she know that he really wanted to know but he didn't want any more pressure on him? All these secrets were beginning to tire him out and as far as he knew there could be tons more waiting for him to figure them out.

"Hermione you have no idea. But I think I have an idea of who he is." Harry said running his free hand through his hair. Hermione and Ginny remained silent waiting for him to explain. He shook his head and withdrew his hand from Hermione's. "You guys you don't know what this feels like for right now I need to think it through and talk with Dumbledore and the others." He stood up taking his books with him. Hermione grabbed his robe.

"You could tell us how it feels." She said her voice was weak. She was playing the pitiful card. Harry sighed and sat back down at the table. He thought for a few moments about how to phrase what he was about to say. Then he opened his mouth and explained the hurt and pain. How he felt pressured by having to keep all these secrets. How he was angry that Sirius or Lupin couldn't have at least given him a hint. How hurt he felt that all these secrets were kept from him for so long and while he suffered at the Dursleys they were just as able to take him away but didn't. Hermione and Ginny nodded every so often not saying anything to prevent Harry from stopping. This was probably the one time he had ever talked like this and he wasn't going to do it again. It was too awkward and strange. When Harry finished Hermione and Ginny stayed quiet for a moment to think over what Harry had them. Hermione was the first to speak. "We had no idea it was like that Harry. We're sorry." Ginny nodded in agreement. Harry smiled and stood up. He patted them each on the head and headed back up to his dormitory to change into his school clothes. Ron and the others were still asleep as he slipped in and grabbed his school robes. Before he left to change in the nearby bathroom he took one of Fred and George inventions, Liquid Gum for an instant sticky mess, and sprayed it in Ron's hair for fun. Then he quietly sneaked out and went to go change clothes.

Harry walked back into the dormitory to find Ron still asleep but everyone else crowded around him. Harry laughed to himself and after putting his clothes away went over to check on his best mate. Seamus and Dean were taking pictures with their cameras and Neville was poking Ron's hair which was hard and spiky. Harry instantly wanted to laugh aloud but he feared he might wake up Ron and have him angry at him. They stared at Ron for a few more minutes before Ron woke up then they scattered in their own directions toward their beds. Ron opened his eyes and tried to lift his head off his pillow but it was stuck. He put his hand up to see what was attaching him to his pillow. He felt it sticky hair and immediately grew angry but not at Harry at Fred and George.

"Where are those idiotic prats that are related to me?" Ron yelled more to himself than the others as he sat up bringing up the pillow with him. Harry stifled back a laugh as Ron with one side of his glued to his pillow trampled around the room looking in every corner or possible hiding spot he could find or think of. While all the while it had been Harry who had tricked the poor boy, but he wasn't about to say it anytime soon. Harry and the others walked down to the Common Room to avoid Ron's wrath. They held back their laughter until they reached the Common Room and then they burst out in laughter Seamus falling to the ground and Dean and Neville giving Harry high fives. Everyone in the Common Room, which had grown to a substantial amount since Harry had left, stared at them. They could hear Ron yelling up the dormitory. So far this day was turning out great but it would get better.

**Please review (don't make me sad :( ) its always appreciated and makes me really really happy! Promise to if i get two more reviews (making it an easy number) then I'll update! Thanks!**


	9. The Secret Meeting

**Here's the ninth chapter and since no one reviewed i am extremely sad and so if you do not review this time this will be the last chapter. I am being serious and I will not hesitate to do so. I will give you a few days and if by that time no reviews have come in then this story will no longer be continued and at some point deleted. This would make me extremely disappointed because I really like this story. So last and final chance take or leave it. Hope you like it!**

**Everything in this chapter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were in the Great Hall when Ron came in, the pillow was gone but it looked like it took a lot to get it off. His hair was still sticky, hair, and spiky. He was muttering to himself as he sat down beside Ginny. The entire Great Hall was staring at him. Harry heard a few crude remarks coming from the Slytherin table but decided not to let Ron, who seemed to not have heard them, know. Fred and George were laughing at him and winked at Harry who looked away not yet wanting Ron to know it was him. Ron stared daggers into his brothers as he ate his breakfast and every now and again Hermione and Ginny exchanged worried glances. Ron didn't talk to any one of them and they could understand why. Harry was starting to feel guilty but still didn't want to say anything just yet. Ron was about to open his mouth to speak but someone cleared their throat behind Harry and Hermione. They turned around and saw McGonagall. Harry sighed he knew what was coming.

"Let me guess Dumbledore wants to see me in his office?" He said before McGonagall could say anything. She nodded curtly and motioned for him to follow her. He stood and bid his friends farewell then followed McGonagall out of the Great Hall. Instead leading him to Dumbledore's office, McGonagall led him to Hagrid's hut. Harry was confused at first but when he saw Lupin, Sirius, and Moody things started to click. McGonagall left him to Moody and then returned to the castle. Moody ushered him inside with a nod. Hagrid was talking surprisingly quietly with Dumbledore and Sirius. Lupin was leaning on the sink sipping something that Harry took to be coffee. Moody grunted to let everyone know that their last companion was there. Hagrid looked at Harry with a big smile on his face as he sat down beside the giant. Dumbledore cleared his throat and all attention was turned towards him. He stood up and looked to Harry.

"I'm guessing you're wondering why we are meeting in Hagrid's hut rather than my office. Well since Hagrid already knows what we are going to be talking about and wanted in on it I figured we should have it at his hut so his doesn't draw attention to the meeting, no offense Hagrid, when he and the others got to my office. On the plus side there are less prying noses here than in my office if you know what I mean." Dumbledore said then turning his attention to Lupin he continued on. "As your uncle and your other godfather have already told you being related to you is dangerous business is so it's best to keep out of ear shot." He then turned to Harry again. "I trust only Ron and Hermione know and no one else." Harry felt guilty about Ginny and possibly Fred, George, and Lee. Dumbledore grunted. "I see more people know than those two." Harry nodded.

"Ginny knows, sir. I'm sorry I couldn't bring myself to charm her. And Fred and George might know I'm not sure and Lee might know too, sir." Harry said trying to focus on Hagrid's dog, Fang, so as to avoid eye-contact with anyone.

"And how do these people know exactly?" Sirius asked. Harry could feel his gaze on the back of his head. He gulped.

"Hermione told Ginny about Moody, you know, before we knew it was dangerous. And then at dinner the day Lupin and Moody showed up I was filling in Ron and Hermione and well they were really close to us and I guess they overheard. I wasn't talking soft enough I'm sorry." Harry explained still focusing on Fang. Hagrid thumped him on the back Harry supposed it was a way to comfort him but it still hurt. Dumbledore sat down. His eyes were focused on Harry's but Harry looked away.

"Harry it is not your fault but ours for pushing these things upon you in such pressing times as these. What with the Dark Lord's followers gaining power he may be upon us sooner than we think. Harry listen to me it's alright for them to know." Dumbledore said. Lupin cut in.

"But Dumbledore that puts us at risk how are we supposed to defeat the Death Eaters if we're locked up in Azkaban." Lupin said. Dumbledore cast him a stern glance then looked back at Harry. Harry had looked up from Fang and was looking out the window. There just outside the window he could have sworn he saw someone or at least their hair.

"Harry what's with you?" Sirius asked looking at the same place Harry's gaze currently fell upon. All six pairs of eyes were now on the spot and Lupin stood up and pulled out his wand. "Careful Remus you might hurt an innocent student." Sirius warned his friend. Lupin nodded and slowly approached the door. He cautiously opened the door and walked around to the window. It was silent for a few moments before Harry heard a great deal of yelling. Sirius and Harry raced out of the hut to find Lupin stupefied and a person running up the slope back to castle. The person was too far away to make out who they were but Harry could make out that they were not a student since they didn't have on the school uniform. Sirius awoke Lupin and helped him back into the hut. After Lupin resettled himself he told them what he saw.

"Well it was kind of hard to make out but that kid moved quick. Looked to be about Harry's age judging by their height since I couldn't really see their face. But they were skilled stupefied me right in the middle of my spell. It could have been a student here of course but just weren't wearing their uniform. Couldn't tell the gender really since they were wearing a baggy shirt and sweat pants. Their hair was long but then again in this day and age both gender have long hair so impossible to say." Lupin recounted. Dumbledore nodded in understanding when he was done.

"Well that's all good and well but the real question is why were they spying and how'd they get out here. I thought you said Minerva and Severus charmed all the exits." Moody said looking at Dumbledore. The older man shrugged which was kind of odd looking since Harry had never really seen him do that. Sirius nodded in agreement.

"For the time being I say we keep these meetings sparse just so we don't have any intruders or prying noses." Sirius suggested. "And Harry best not to talk about this with anyone for the moment until Dumbledore or one of us gives you the ok." Harry nodded. Dumbledore and the others agreed.

"So let's just jump to the purpose of this meeting. Harry you've heard from Moody that you have a grandfather and that he has revealed himself in public. This is a lie. The person who revealed themselves was an imposter and has been arrested for fraud. Yet the part of the grandfather is true. Harry, your grandfather has been with you this entire time watching over you. Would you like to take a guess?" Dumbledore said jumping to the point. Harry of course had several guesses any person would.

"Well, sir, I think it's you." Harry said question rising in his voice. Dumbledore smiled and chuckled to himself. Silence crept into the room while Harry waited anxiously for the answer. It seemed like an eternity before Dumbledore answered.


	10. Threatened

**Since I got a few favorites and alerts and I'm a good mood I decided to upload chapter 10 and out of the goodness of my heart I decided I'll continue the story reviews or no reviews. So I hope you like it!**

**Everything in this chapter belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

"Correct, please to finally meet you as your grandfather." Dumbledore said smiling and holding out his hand. Harry was in shock. Yes he had guessed it but he was hoping he was terribly wrong. Hagrid gave him another thump. Harry tried to smile but his muscles just didn't to be working. He got up and opened the door. He nodded goodbye and left. His mind was swimming like the night before. He walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts alone. He was the last one there except for Moody. He sat down beside Ron and stared at the board. Ron nudged to get his attention but he ignored it. Moody came in a few minutes later and stood at the front of the class.

"Today students is just going to be a study hall you will be on a paper from me about the Unforgivable Curses. Write no less than five pages detailing the Unforgivable Curses what they do, who are they use by, their history, and so on. Any questions? Good now get to work." Moody said sitting down at his desk. The scrap of parchment was heard all over the room as the students got out their parchment and quills. Ron tried nudging Harry again but it still didn't work. Harry was absently staring at his parchment trying to think how to start it but his mind kept going back to the meeting in Hagrid's hunt and Lupin's attacker. He saw Moody watching him out of the corner of his eye. He involuntarily flinched. Then he heard the door open and Dean came in and handed a note to Moody. He passed by Harry and winked. Harry was confused. When he looked at Moody he was staring at the open parchment in his hand his mouth hanging open. The scratch of quills had stopped and every student was looking at their professor. Moody stood and walked out of the room. Every student in the room was whispering to someone except Harry. He stood up and walked to Moody's desk and looked at the envelope. It tiny scratchy handwriting it read _Moody Harry Potter's godfather: your last warning_. Harry stared at the writing. Hermione came up behind him and looked over his shoulder. Harry heard her gasp.

"Ron get over here." She hissed at Ron. Ron rushed over and took a look at the envelope. He looked shocked. "What do you suppose it means, Harry?" Harry shrugged and put the envelope back on the desk. He kept glancing in the direction of the door.

"We need to have a talk. I got something to tell you guys and Ginny and no one needs to hear us." Harry whispered. Ron nodded like he understood.

"We can talk tonight once everyone has gone to bed down in the Common Room or in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom." Hermione suggested. Harry grimaced he didn't really like either of the choices.

"I vote the Common Room. That bathroom gives me the creeps." Ron said. Harry laughed. Hermione shook her head in disgust.

"The bathroom's better there's more privacy." Hermione countered. Ron looked ready to protest but Moody came in and they rushed to their seats. Moody limped to the front of the classroom and looked around. Then he dismissed the class. Harry didn't even realize how much time had gone by. The students got up various groups were still whispering about Moody's mysterious letter. Harry got up to leave but Moody put a hand on his shoulder.

"We need to talk." He grunted. Harry shrugged and followed Moody to his office. Hermione and Ron cast him one last glance and then left for their respective classes. Harry sat down on his usual stool and Moody sat down at his desk. Moody heaved a heavy sigh. "I'm getting too old for this." Harry gave him a quizzical look. "Here read this it will explain itself." Harry took the letter that Moody was offering him. He unfolded it and read. When he was done he was shocked for the second time that morning.

"They're threatening to put you Azkaban for a crime you didn't commit just because you're my godfather?" Harry said. Moody nodded and took the letter back from him. He thought it through. He couldn't help Moody and he didn't know anyone that could. But what really unnerved him was at the bottom of the letter. _We know about everything. _Everything, about Lupin, Dumbledore, Moody and all the others Harry didn't know about. "Is there something they want?" Harry spoke after a long time of silence.

"Yes, I don't know exactly they've never mentioned it but I have an idea. I think they want us to stop trying to stop the Death Eaters. You know stop any rebellion against bringing back He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. They're Death Eaters I think the ones that are threatening us." Moody said. Harry nodded like he understood. Harry couldn't help but feel guilty, that is was all his fault. His mind was overflowing with "what if's". Harry got up and headed towards the door deciding that the meeting was over.

"We'll figure it out. See ya later." Harry said as he opened the door and stepped out into the classroom. The class was filled with students and as Harry looked down at his watch he understood why. It was right in the middle of class. Harry stopped Seamus and Dean and they waved at him. He waved back then walked out of the classroom and decided to just skip Snape he'd have detention tonight anyways even if he came in late. He waited outside the classroom for Ron and worked on his Defense Against the Dark Arts paper. He was half way done by the time Ron came out.

"Hey Snape was angry you skipped. By the way you have detention for the next two weeks." Ron said helping Harry up from the floor. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Of course I didn't expect any different. Hey I'm going to go get Hermione. We're going to have our meeting now in Myrtle's Bathroom. I'll meet you there." Harry said turning to go get Hermione from Ancient Runes. Ron didn't look so enthusiastic about it. "Get over your irrational fear of Myrtle and go, Ron. She can't hurt she's a ghost." Ron looked a little more reassured at the ghost comment and headed off to the bathroom. Harry went to go get Hermione.

**Review if you want I don't care! I promise to upload chapter 11 as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Bathroom Conversation

**Here's the eleventh chapter sorry it took so long I've been super busy lately! Hope you like it!**

**Everything in this chapter except for the Slytherin girl (my own creation there will be more about her) belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Hermione was just exiting Ancient Runes talking with Lavender when Harry got there. The hall was crowded and Hermione couldn't see him. He tried to wave his hands at her but he hit too many people so he gave up on the idea. He tried forcing his way through the people between him and Hermione but they wouldn't let him pass. He tried this maneuver several times before he actually succeeded in getting through a few people but unfortunately Hermione was gone and he had knocked over someone. He turned around and to his surprise found he had knocked over a girl. When he hit her he could have sworn he had hit something harder. He shrugged it off and helped her picked up her books which were scattered around her. Finally when she all her books in her bag he helped her up. She was about his height maybe a little shorter. Her hair, long, black, and messy, was tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were green but they had a bright shine to them. He noticed her Slytherin uniform. Her tie was messed up and her skirt was crinkled. Her glasses were slightly crooked which made her look a little weird. Harry had to say she was fairly pretty.

"Sorry about knocking you down I was trying to get to my friend," Harry said then looking around, "who seems to have disappeared. Anyways are you alright?" She smiled and nodded. Harry couldn't help but like the girl. The bell rang and scared Harry right out of his skin. The girl waved good-bye and walked goodbye. Harry shook his head in disgust at himself. He had a thing for a Slytherin and didn't know anything about her. He walked off in search of Hermione but he gave up and just went to the bathroom. He found Hermione there. He shrugged and sat down beside Ron on the floor. The bathroom brought back bad memories from second year.

"So what's new now?" Ginny asked. He had forgotten about her. Harry sighed and shook his head trying to get his thought away from the Slytherin girl. Ron nudged him.

"Well I know about the letter. I'm amusing you two have told Ginny about that." Harry said looking at Hermione and Ron. They nodded so he continued. "It seems there a group of Death Eaters or Death Eater supporters who have been threatening Moody and the others, Moody thinks, to stop trying to stop the Death Eaters from bringing back Voldemort. You know stop the rebellion against the Dark Lord. It also seems that they know everything from Moody to Lupin to the stuff I don't even know about yet." He stopped only to see their reactions. Hermione gasped. Ron looked like he might faint. Ginny, well, she looked like she expected it. Harry continued. "I don't know if Moody or the others are going to do anything about it. Moody didn't mention anything."

"Well if you were in Moody's position would you do anything about it?" Ron asked trying to make a point. Harry shook his head in disgust.

"Did you not read the envelope it said 'last warning' Moody has to do something." Harry pointed out. Ron looked down at the ground like a punished child.

"So the question is do we help him or do we leave him be." Hermione said. Harry nodded in agreement. After they all agreed to help him, Hermione looked to Harry like she expected more. Harry gave her a quizzical look.

"What?" he asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry when you asked us to meet you it was before Moody explained the whole letter thing to you." Hermione said like it wasn't blatantly obvious.

"Meaning?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head in disgust.

"Meaning you have more to say than just that." Hermione said. Harry felt guilty. Of course there was more to tell them but Dumbledore and the others had told him to keep quiet for the time being. Hermione could obvious tell something was up. "Harry what happened in Dumbledore's office this morning? You've been acting weird ever since." Harry was about to respond when the Slytherin girl from earlier stumble in red face and sweaty. Ron brought out his wand. She looked around quietly and then Myrtle appeared.

"Oh yay! Elizabeth you're here! Come on in here!" she called. Harry looked from the Slytherin girl to Myrtle. His mind was spinning. Hermione and Ginny got up and introduced themselves.

"Hi my name is Hermione Granger and this is Ginny Weasley." Hermione said holding out a hand to the girl. The Slytherin girl stared at it and then at her uniform. Harry heard her mumble something but he couldn't make it out. Hermione dropped her hand and pointed at Ron and Harry. "This is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. What your name?" Myrtle answered for her.

"Her name is Elizabeth Winchester and she's here to see me so go away." Myrtle said floating down in between Hermione and Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked sheepish. Harry looked at Ron he was drooling. Harry slapped his friend and rolled his eyes. Harry stood up and grabbed his bag.

"Hermione I think we should leave we can about this later." Harry said walking towards the door with Ron in tow. Hermione looked like she was ready to fight back but Ginny gave her a look that told her not to. Hermione sighed and grabbed her bag. Harry waved a hand absently at Elizabeth and Myrtle and left with the other behind him. A little down the hallway Ron stroke up a conversation.

"That girl was hot." Ron said. Harry sighed. Yep, he was going to be hearing about this tonight. Hermione didn't look so pleased at the comment.

"What is with you and calling girl 'hot'? We're not in existence just so you can judge us by our appearance. Like my old teacher used to say 'the only thing that should be referred to as 'hot' is oatmeal'." Hermione said haughtily. Harry rolled his eyes. Ginny chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah that's great Hermione. That girl really looked familiar but I can't put my finger on how. Anyways let's get to lunch I'm starved." Ron said. Harry and Ginny laughed at Ron's hunger for food when he was on serious subject the moment before. Harry and Ginny followed Ron to the Great Hall. Only until they got there did they realize that Hermione was not with them. Ginny went to go get her. Harry and Ron sat down near Fred and George. They cast Harry approving glances then they snickered at Ron. Harry looked over at his friend only to realize that the Liquid Gum was still in his hair. He wanted to burst out in laughing holding it in. Ron pilled his plate high as Harry was thinking these thoughts. When he stopped started staring and drooling over Harry's shoulder did Harry wonder what was wrong with him. He turned around to find out it was Elizabeth. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed as Elizabeth sat down beside Pansy Parkinson.

**Review if you want doesn't matter to me. I'll update as soon as possible but no promises about when.**


	12. What's Next?

**Here's chapter twelve as promised! Sorry it took so long (again) I've been busy lately! Hope you like it!**

**Everything in this chapter (except Elizabeth) belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Harry waved over at her and she smiled sheepishly. Then he watched as Pansy put a protective arm around her shoulder and turned her around. He saw the way that Malfoy stared at her and was disgusted. He turned back around to see Ron smiling stupidly. Harry held an overwhelming urge to slap him upside the head but then again it wouldn't really have worked that well since they were on opposite sides of the table. Harry rolled his eyes and waved his hand in front of his friend's face. Ron shook his head bringing himself out of the stupor.

"Wow that girl is hot. It's too bad she's a Slytherin or else I'd ask her out." Ron said dreamily. Harry wanted to bang his head against a wall.

"Why does it matter if she's a Slytherin or not? Ginny dates Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. It's not this is any different." Harry said. He heard a whistle beside him. Fred and George had slid over and were listening to their conversation.

"Oh but it is different. Slytherin and Gryffindor don't get along. Plus Mum would totally kill Ron if he dated a Slytherin girl." George said. Fred nodded in agreement. Harry shrugged.

"He doesn't have to tell your mum." Harry suggested. Fred and George looked shocked. Ron looked baffled.

"Woo two great ideas in one day. Impressive young Potter." Fred said nodded his head approvingly.

"Why don't you go ask her out Ronniekins see what happens." George said motioning towards Elizabeth. Ron shook his head.

"We just met she barely knows me. I'm not going to go over there and embarrass myself." Ron refused. Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"Really because about 30 seconds ago you were saying just the opposite." Harry laughed. Ron didn't look too happy with the comment. Then Hermione and Ginny came and sat down with them so they decided it best not to continue the conversation. Hermione was silent all throughout lunch and the rest of the day wasn't any better. Hermione wouldn't talk to anyone but Ginny. She purposely tripped Ron, cast evil looks at Harry, and treated Elizabeth like she was vermin. Harry began to worry what gotten into her. She wasn't acting herself. Ginny would occasionally slipped Harry clues. Like "jealously", "hate", "Slytherin", and so on and on.

At dinner that night Ron sat with Fred and George and Harry sat with Hermione and Ginny. Hermione didn't talk to Harry but he was patient and waited until she did. Around the middle of dinner Harry felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He saw Hermione go stiff and angry. He turned around to see Elizabeth, Malfoy, and the others standing there. Elizabeth looked sheepish while Malfoy on the other hand didn't look very happy to be near the Gryffindor table. Harry felt a sinking feeling in his gut.

"May I help you?" Harry asked. Malfoy tried to grab Elizabeth arm and pull her away but she wouldn't move. She held out her hand to Harry in which she held an envelope addressed to Harry. He stared at her and then at the envelope. Finally he reached out and took it. She looked expectantly at him to open it. He turned it over and opened the envelope. He pulled the parchment out. It was ripped and torn in several places. There was a giant stain in the middle of parchment. Harry read the first line and was shocked. It read:

_**The Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter: To our son #1**_

_Dear Harry, _

_We know that by the time you read this life will have been hard .First off it means we're dead and you're alone. Second, you most likely learned by now that Moody is your other godfather, Lupin is your uncle, and Dumbledore is your grandfather. You probably experienced shock by most of these things but keep in mind they were kept from you for your safety. There are many more secrets to come. Some many shock more than others and others you might expect. We know it's a lot to put on you at once. We wish that it wasn't. Remember be brave and courageous that's what it means to be a Gryffindor. Watch out for the Dark Lord and Death Eaters. There are more letters like these to come. _

_We love you,_

_Mum and Dad._

_P.S. If you ever find yourself in a tough spot just remember your friends and your family will always be there for you no matter who they are. You'll always have someone to come back to we made sure of that._

Harry closed the letter and stared at the outside. He couldn't believe they actually wrote him letters and they actually had some relevance to what was happening to him. Elizabeth patted him on the shoulder and allowed Malfoy to take her away. He looked up and watched as Elizabeth left the Great Hall. Students were getting up around him. Ginny nudged him and he stood. He walked ahead of Hermione and Ginny trying to find Moody or Dumbledore. He didn't see either of them. He, however, did find McGonagall.

"Professor where's Professor Dumbledore and Moody?" he asked. McGonagall had that matronly look in her eye as she answered.

"They're in Professor Dumbledore's office. What is it that you need to tell them, Potter?" McGonagall asked. Harry didn't really want to tell her.

"Never mind, I'll just talk to them tomorrow." Harry said, waving a hand dismissively. Then he walked upstairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. His mind wasn't as overflowing as the nights before only one thought was going through his mind. What's next?

**Review if you want I don't really care. I promise to update as soon as possible. **


	13. Questions about Elizabeth

**Okay so here's chapter 13 and on the same day as chapter 12! WOOT! So yeah... hope you like it!**

**Everything in this chapter (except Elizabeth) belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Hermione and Ginny had beat Harry to the Common Room and so had Ron. They were still not speaking to each other. Harry ignored it and motioned for Ron to come over to where Hermione and Ginny were sitting. Hermione looked ready to protest but one warning look for Harry told her to shut up. Ron sat down beside Ginny while Harry took a seat beside Hermione. He took the letter out of his bag and handed it to Hermione. Harry and the two watched her as she read then as she handed it to Ginny. Ron read over Ginny's shoulder.

"I can't believe it all this time. It sounds like they actually know what was going to happen." Hermione said. Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"That's what concerns me. If they knew what was going to happen why didn't they try to stop it?" Harry said.

"I'm sure they had plenty of reasons, Harry, maybe they knew you were going to be the one who stops He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the end." Hermione suggested. Harry shook his head.

"I doubt it. I'm not strong enough, old enough, or good enough to beat him." Harry said. Hermione shook her head in disapproval.

"Harry I'm not saying you're going to fight the Dark Lord tomorrow. I'm just saying eventually you'll have to meet him face to face. You've heard the rumors he's getting stronger." Hermione said. Harry knew she had made her point and he wasn't going to fight it.

"I hate to interrupt this lovely conversation but I have a question." Ron said. Harry and Hermione looked at him waiting for him to ask the question. "Where did you get this from?" Ron asked holding up the letter.

"Elizabeth gave it to me at dinner." Harry answered plainly. Ron didn't look too happy with the answer.

"Did even occur to you that she might have read with Malfoy or something?" Ron asked. Hermione looked very happy with Ron realization. The thought hadn't even occurred to Harry that Elizabeth and the others might have looked at it. He felt sick to his stomach. This letter thing that had brought him a small amount of happiness for a small amount of time could have just cost Moody, Lupin, and Dumbledore's freedom.

"No I didn't even think about that." Harry said glumly. Hermione put a consoling around Harry.

"If it helps Malfoy seemed in a right hurry to get out of there." Ginny offered. Harry actually looked happy at the mention of it.

"Yeah if he had read he would mocking it in my face." Harry said brightening up a bit only to have Ron smash it down again.

"Or he just decided that he'd use for blackmail." Ron shrugged. Ginny hit him upside the head.

"We're supposed to be brightening up not smashing down his hopes and dream." Ginny said. Ron stuck his tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes. Harry actually had the temptation to laugh at him.

"Going back to the subject at hand, I don't think Malfoy read it and I'm not just saying that to make Harry feel better. He would have had a smug look on his face instead he looked angry and glum. It's not like him to withhold things he can make of us with." Hermione pointed out. Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah but I wonder why he was so glum normally he's happy to have a reason to come over a bug us." Ginny said. Ron nodded in agreement.

"But what about Elizabeth? We know absolutely nothing about her. For all we know she could have read it." Ron said. Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Yeah how do we find out if she did?" Ginny asked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Guys I'm not trying to defend Elizabeth in saying this but I don't think she read it. She's a Slytherin after all and looks to be good friends with Malfoy. She wouldn't miss an opportune chance to make fun of us if she had read it." Harry said. Ron agreed.

"I second the notion. But why would she have it and not read it?" Ron said. Harry tried to come with a reason but none was coming. Hermione and Ginny looked like they had the same problem.

"Maybe she's not as bad as her house implies. Maybe she's actually on our side." Ginny said. Ron looked ready enough to accept the answer but Hermione butt-in.

"Or maybe she already knows." Hermione pointed out.

"But then why didn't she say anything?" Ginny asked.

"She doesn't really talk. We never heard her say anything. She just nods and waved." Harry pointed out. Ron and Hermione agreed. They sat there in silence for a few moments.

"So why did she have it?" Ron asked after a few minutes. Harry shrugged.

"Maybe she's on our side." Ginny suggested. Harry shrugged again.

"Maybe," Harry said. They stayed silent for a few more minutes trying to take in everything. This Elizabeth person was one confusing character. She was mysterious. She didn't talk much. She was shy and she was the former holder of the letter that got all the questions started that night. One thing was for sure. Elizabeth was definitely someone to be watch.

"I think the biggest question is: where did she get the letter from?" Hermione said. Harry nodded in agreement.

"I think we need to watch out for this girl. She could be silent but deadly." Ginny said. Harry and Hermione agreed.

"She could also be a friend and someone who could help us figure all this stuff out before it drives us all insane." Ron suggested. Harry nodded and turned to Hermione.

"What do you think Hermione?" he asked. Hermione's face looked torn. She wanted to say that she was the enemy that she was not to be trusted but deep down she wanted her to be an ally to answer all the questions that she couldn't answer herself.

"I don't know. But for now let's leave it at this and go to bed. We can discuss this in the morning." Hermione said. The others agreed and grabbed their bags and headed for the dormitories. Then only Hermione remained fiddling with the letter from Harry's parents and trying to read in between the lines.

**Review if you want I personally don't care. I promise to update as soon as possible. Have a nice day!**


	14. Harry's Meeting with Elizabeth

**Hey guys here the fourteenth chapter. Sorry it took so long. I had it typed out and everything before now but my computer kind of died and so yeah I had to wait a while for my parents to get a new one and then we went on vacation and we hadn't upload Word 2010 yet to the computer so I couldn't do anything. When we got back I had writer's block so yeah. Here it is and again so it took so long. **

**Everything in this chapter (except for of course Elizabeth) belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

Harry woke up same as he always sweating and with his scar hurting profusely. His morning routine carried on with his trip to the bathroom down the corridor. Finally he made his way down to the Common Room to see Hermione fast asleep at the table they were occupying last night. He walked over and sat opposite of her. Her head rested on her journal and crumpled up in her hand was the letter. He reached over and grabbed her journal which just happened to be opened to an interesting page. Written at the top in Hermione's curly script was Notes on the letter. Harry began reading Hermione's notes each more interesting to him than the last.

-Letter could possibly be written by Death Eaters to trick Harry into believing in something that's not real and throw him off.

-Parents seem to know too much (mysterious)

-Could possibly not be parents' handwriting (ask Harry later)

-Elizabeth didn't say anything when she gave it to him (questionable)

-Harry seems to have a love for letter (subtle but there)

-could have various meanings behind the word hard

-could also have various meanings behind the words your safety

-sounds odd to say that they kept the secrets from Harry to keep him safe (what could it mean)

The list went on and on but Harry had stopped reading. They were such excellent points so why hadn't she mentioned them last night. He looked over at her. She was still fast asleep and showed no signs of waking up anytime soon. Harry took the letter from her hand and looked it over. He could see where Hermione was getting her ideas from. He put the letter down and shook Hermione awake. Her eyes flickered open and she raised her head.

"What's wrong?" she asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Harry pushed the letter and her notebook towards her. "You read my notes?" Harry nodded.

"Why didn't mention of this last night?" Harry asked. Hermione just stared at him for a while. She picked up the letter and looked at it.

"Harry I didn't mention it because I knew you would get angry. You seemed pretty set on Elizabeth being an ally you may not have said it but your face showed it. And these things are just my opinions it doesn't mean they need to be brought up." Hermione finally stated. Harry sighed. He knew she was right. She was always right when it came to the things Harry didn't want to talk about.

"I agree with you on several things though. It does sound odd that they kept the secrets from me for my safety. I mean come on what could that mean? And my parents seem to know a little too much if they were writing this before now." Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"That's what we all agreed on last night your parents seem to know too much which is why I think they're not the ones who wrote it. Speaking of which have you ever seen their hand writing?" Hermione agreed. Harry shook his head.

"Not even a letter but we could ask Lupin or Sirius." Harry said to the disappointment of Hermione. Hermione sighed.

"But Harry when's the next time we're going to see those two?" Hermione said resting her head on her hand. Harry sighed. Yet again Hermione had made an excellent point he couldn't argue with. There was a thumping on the Girls' Dormitories steps that alerted them both. Then Ginny appeared at the bottom of the steps. Harry and Hermione both breathed a sigh of relief. Ginny walked over to them and sat down beside Hermione.

"What's up with you two?" she asked. Hermione nodded towards the letter and her notebook. Ginny nodded like she understood. "May I see your notebook, Hermione?" Hermione slid it to her. There were a few minutes of silence while Ginny read. Finally she looked up.

"So what did you think?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded.

"They're brilliant points, Hermione. I'll give you that but this is only the top of the barrel. I was up all last night thinking about the letter and I think we should talk to Elizabeth." Ginny said. Hermione looked ready to protest but Ginny cut her off. "I'm just saying, Hermione. She had the letter she might know about it."

"Yes but do you realize what that means? She could have Malfoy or Pansy or someone worse." Hermione argued. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Always quick to judge, are we?" Harry said smirking. Hermione kicked him from under the table.

"I'm just pointing out something we need to be aware of." Hermione said. Harry rolled his eyes again and chuckled to himself.

"You just keep telling yourself that, Hermione. In the meantime I'm going to go change and head down to the Great Hall." Harry said getting up and walking over to the Boys' Dormitories. Hermione and Ginny waved good-bye and he walked up the steps to where his friends were just getting up from bed.

Harry got dressed quickly so as to now be questioned by Ron or any other Gryffindor when he went to talk to Elizabeth. He got in the Great Hall when not many people were there. He spotted Elizabeth and Pansy sitting at the Slytherin table. Pansy didn't seem too happy in fact it looked as though she was extremely upset about something. Harry looked around them to see Malfoy and Blaise not too far away. Malfoy was watching Elizabeth and Pansy. Harry had an eerie feeling that he knew what he was thinking about. Harry walked over to where Elizabeth and Pansy were sitting; the letter was clutched in his hand. He cleared his throat when he got there. Elizabeth and Pansy looked up. Pansy's eyes narrowed and Elizabeth stared at him blankly.

"Um… hello I know we just met yesterday but may talk to you?" Harry said addressing Elizabeth. She stared at him for a few moments and then she got out of her seat.

"Elizabeth, where are you going? Get back here!" Pansy demanded. Elizabeth threw her an evil look that shut her up. Harry motioned for the Entrance Hall and Elizabeth led the way. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Malfoy looking at them his hand was clutched tightly around his spoon. Harry had the urge to laugh but he decided not seeing as Elizabeth and Malfoy seemed to be friends. They stopped outside of the Great Hall and Elizabeth turned to Harry. Harry unfurled the letter and handed it to Elizabeth. She took and looked at it for a few moments then looked back up at Harry.

"I was wondering if you could tell about this. Since you had it I thought you might be able to tell me something." Harry said. Elizabeth sighed and shook her head then she handed the letter back to Harry. Harry took to mean that she couldn't tell him anything. He was depressed to hear this. She put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him farther away from the door to the Great Hall. He wondered what was going on.

**Review if you like I really don't care and again sorry it took so long. I promise to upload the 15th chapter as soon as I can. **


	15. Fred Weasley's Accident

**Okay so I just realized that when I put up this chapter originally I didn't put up the right one. So let's try this again. My apologies that I'm only catching this now and I haven't been updating in a while. Life has kind of been getting in the way. **

**Everything in this chapter belongs to J.K. Rowling except for Elizabeth. **

Elizabeth took the letter from Harry again and pointed to the word "safety" then pointed back at him. Harry gave her a quizzical look. She rolled her eyes. Then she opened her mouth. The voice that came out was stronger than Harry had thought it to be. It was commanding and showed no hesitation. Her voice had an odd mellow tone and hidden pain. To Harry it was like an angel was speaking to him.

"Listen to me and listen well, I know this letter is confusing trust me I've felt your pain. But there's a key word that unlocks the secrets. Look for a word that out of place for example 'safety'. I'm going to assume that you or one of your friends can figure it out from there." She said pointing to the word. She handed the letter back to Harry. She glanced to the door of the Great Hall. Harry looked with her. Malfoy and Pansy were watching them. She looked back to Harry. "Listen I'm not supposed to be talking to you. But if you ever need any help and need my help write a note and give it to Blaise. Trust me he's on your side. Good luck." She patted him on the shoulder and walked over to Malfoy and Pansy. Harry watched as Pansy lashed her with harsh words. He watched as Malfoy did nothing but stare sternly at her. But for the moment he was happy. He had his answer now he just needed Hermione to help him decipher it. He walked past the three Slytherins and overheard Pansy.

"Elizabeth, he's the enemy. You're not to talk to him. You know that's what Lucius said." He heard her say. He turned around to watch Pansy slap Elizabeth across the face. He watched in horror as she feel to the ground. He watched as she held her cheek and Pansy kicked her. Ron and Hermione appeared on either side of him. Harry walked over to where Elizabeth was lying on the floor clutching her stomach.

"Leave her alone." He whispered. He was shocked at how weak his voice was. Pansy and Elizabeth looked at him. Malfoy scowled at him. Harry gulped as Malfoy walked towards him.

"What did you say, Potter?" Malfoy hissed. Harry looked down at Elizabeth.

"I said 'Leave her alone'." He said his voice gaining power. Malfoy pushed him to the ground.

"When did you start defending Slytherins or do you just have a crush on her?" Malfoy sneered. Harry stood up and brushed himself off. Then he got in Malfoy's face.

"When did you start beating up your own?" Harry retorted. Malfoy got this crazy look in his eye and punched Harry in the stomach. Harry felt to the ground. Hermione screamed and Ron yelled. Before any one of them could do anything else Moody and Snape were involved. Moody grabbed Harry by the arm and helped him up and Snape was preventing Malfoy from making another move.

"What in the name of Merlin is wrong with you two?" Snape proclaimed as Malfoy calmed down. He was looking directly at Harry. Snape had always hated Harry this was a known fact but today he seemed to have a different look in his eye, a look not of hatred but rather a look of worry. Harry opened his mouth then shut it when he saw Elizabeth's face.

"Potter, Malfoy, Professor Snape ask you a question." Moody said. Malfoy scowled and it was a battle of stares between him and Harry. In the end it was Hermione and Ron that told them what happened.

"It was nothing, professors, just a little slip of the tongue that's all." Hermione said. Ron agreed with her. Snape and Moody let go of Harry and Malfoy. They each gave each other a scowl and turned in the opposite direction. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry watched as Malfoy drug Pansy and Elizabeth off to who knew where. He sighed and rubbed his stomach.

"You alright, mate, that looked like a pretty hard punch." Ron said. Harry nodded still watching the Entrance Hall. Ginny came over to them.

"Well did you talk to her?" she asked. Apparently she had missed the previous engagement between Malfoy and Harry. Harry looked hard at her for a moment then remembered what Elizabeth had told him about the letter. He turned to Hermione.

"Please tell me you know decipher hidden codes." He said his eyes pleading for help. Hermione looked taken back for a minute but then she nodded her head. Harry's face broke out into a huge smile and he gave Hermione a hug.

"So what did Elizabeth tell you?" Hermione asked blushing a little.

"She told me there's a key word to unlock the cipher. The letter's a cipher, Hermione! Who would have guessed it?" Harry said excited about his latest discovery as he shook Hermione by the shoulders. Hermione held up her hands.

"Wow Harry calm down. Did she anything else other than that?" Hermione said a little overwhelmed by Harry. Harry thought for a moment then remembered what she said about Blaise Zabini.

"Yeah she said if we ever need her help again to write her a letter and give it to Blaise Zabini. She said that he is on our side." Harry recalled as he took his head off Hermione's shoulders. Ron didn't look too happy with this news.

"Blaise Zabini, like the stuck up Slytherin that is always too proud to help anyone but himself?" He said a dark look in his eye. Harry gave him a quizzical look then turned his attention to the Great Hall. Most of the students were leaving go to class by now. Harry motioned towards the door and let the others follow him.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione bid Ginny farewell outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The lesson was rather long and rabble like to Harry who's only thought was the letter. He kept glancing at Elizabeth out of the corner of his eye. She was doodling on her notebook. She sat beside Fred Weasley. Moody had done that on the first day to make sure that the Weasley twins would give him no trouble.

Elizabeth looked absolutely annoyed as Fred kept nudging her to get her attention. Harry looked back at Moody for a moment until he heard a loud yell. All the class' attention fixed upon Elizabeth and Fred, who had made the noise. Elizabeth had jabbed her quill into his hand and he was bleeding rather profusely. Moody rushed over to see to amount of blood lost. Harry glanced back at George and saw him turn a familiar shade of beet red.

All the Gryffindors in the classroom crowded around to see how badly Fred was injured. Elizabeth and the Slytherin went off to one corner and while all the Slytherin congratulated her she stood there silently as always watching Harry and the Gryffindors out of the corner of her eye. Ron's talking drew Harry back to what was happening with Fred.

"She's bloody strong that one. Almost drove her quill through his hand. What in the name of Merlin's pants did she do that for?" he statements directed at Fred and George than anyone else. George was staring icily at the Slytherin. Fred shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no clue. I was just trying to ask her a question when she raised her hand and drove her quill into my hand. She didn't even apologize." Fred said looking at his bleeding hand.

"Well I would have if you didn't do that in every single class we share together. Honestly Mr. Weasley do you bother to think of anyone but yourself? Did you ever think that nudging them in the middle of class just to ask a simple question might annoy someone after a while?" an icy voice said beside Harry. He turned to Elizabeth standing there with her arms crossed with her Slytherin friends on either side of her. She walked farther into the crowd to get closer to Fred. She put her hand on the table in front of him and got in his face. "And what may I ask is so important that you have to ask right this minute?" Fred stayed silent for a minute just staring at Elizabeth with his mouth open. Apparently a girl had never done that to him besides his mother.

"I… I… just wanted to know the homework. I missed it when Moody said it." He said his cheeks glowing bright red to match his hair. The whole class burst out in laughter except for Elizabeth and George.


	16. The Hidden Message

**Here's the sixteenth chapter sorry it took a few days but real life has been busy and other things have been on my mind. I'll do better next time I hope. Hope you like it!**

**Everything in this chapter (except the usual) belongs to the great J.K. Rowling.**

Elizabeth and George stayed silent while the class laughed. When they were done Elizabeth whispered something inaudible to Harry in Fred's ear. Then she looked around and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She nodded towards them. They nodded back. She took her hand off the table and got out of the Weasley's face. She looked at George for a moment rolled her eyes and then picked up her bag. She left the circle of students slipping by Harry and handing him a note. She gave him a little smile and followed Malfoy and Blaise out of the classroom. The rest of the Slytherin followed suit. Eventually so did most of the Gryffindor students until all that was left was Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville. Neville gave them a little wave and left too. Hermione and Ron went to go get their bags as Harry opened the note.

_Dear Harry,_

_I forgot to mention something in our last meeting. Fred and George can know don't try to keep a secret from them. You'll wind up with a real problem on your hands if you do. And one last thing the code in the letter from your mum and dad you know how safety has six letters you use that. That's all I can tell you for now. See you around. _

_Elizabeth Underhill_

Harry looked up from the letter. So that was her last name. He hadn't expected that. He looked over at Fred and George who smiled. Hermione appeared at his side and looked over his shoulder. Harry heard her groan.

"She's not serious. I mean I understand Ginny but those two. She's bonkers." Hermione whispered. Ron took the letter from Harry and read it quietly. He gave it back to him.

"I agree with Hermione she's gone bonkers." Ron said. Harry chuckled.

"This coming from the guy who yesterday wanted to date her but couldn't because she was a Slytherin." Harry mocked. Ron turned beet red.

"I have an idea want to never talk about this ever again?" Ron suggested. Harry laughed.

"Fine have it your way. Come on we're late for class. Later Fred and George." Harry said glancing quickly at the twins and then grabbing his bag followed his two best friends out the door. His mind was on the two letters trying to figure out what Elizabeth meant. He only hoped that Hermione would know.

Later that day when the fourth year had some free time. Harry and Hermione decided to go to the library and decode the letter from Harry's parents. It took Hermione a while to get ready in the meantime Harry decided to go on a book hunt for some homework he had from Flitwick. He scanned the books until a specific book caught his eye. In Italic writing on the spine Harry read _The Family History of the Underhill Family from Past to Present. _Harry grabbed it off the shelf and started flipping through. He reached the family tree in the back and noticed a serious lack of Elizabeth. The last name on there was born after her that is if she was 14 like Harry thought she was. Harry ran back to where Hermione was. She had the two letters out in front of her and a notepad beside her. Harry plopped the book right on top of the letters.

"Hey!" she yelled. Harry pointed to the family tree. Hermione looked at it and when she looked up her eyes were wide. "Sit down." Harry took a seat across from her. "So her last name isn't Underhill? Then what is it?" Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no clue but why in the world would she lie to us about that?" Harry whispered. Hermione looked pretty worried as looked back down at the letter. She took the notepad beside her and finished whatever she was doing. She then looked back up at Harry.

"I decoded the letter. It really is from your parents I have no clue they know so much yet but I assume that will come later. But it decodes to read '_You're in mortal danger. The Dark Lord is on the rise. Trust Elizabeth she knows what she's doing.'_ Doesn't sound very pleasant does it?" Hermione said. Harry took the notepad from her looked at it then back at her.

"I think we need to go talk to Moody. Come on let's go find Ron that way all three of us can hear." Harry said standing up and grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. Hermione followed suit and followed Harry out of the library and onto the Grounds where Ron was. He was standing by the lake talking with Ginny and Neville. Harry and Hermione practically ran towards him. Free period was almost up and they needed to talk with Moody before the day ended. Hermione beat Harry there. Elizabeth caught Harry before she could protest. Blaise was with her.

"Potter," he nodded. Harry scowled.

"Zabini," he said when they stopped. Elizabeth crossed her arms and nudged Blaise in the ribs.

"Right sorry, Elizabeth. She wants to know if you figure out the letter." Blaise said like a translator. Harry wanted to burst out laughing. The great Blaise Zabini demoted to an owl for a fourteen year old girl.

"Yeah we did. Can I go now?" Harry said trying to leave but Elizabeth and Blaise blocked his path.

"We're not done, Potter. Elizabeth wants to know if you really figure it out. You Gryffindors could have messed it up somehow." Blaise said. Harry sighed and brought out Hermione's notepad. He handed it to Elizabeth who took it and looked it over. She whispered something in Blaise's ear. He nodded and turned to Harry. "She says you got it right. You can go now." Elizabeth whispered something else in Blaise's ear. He sighed and turned back to Harry. "She also says that you need to talk with Fred and George. She's let them in on a few things and also not to get mad at her for it." Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes its fine. I've stopped really caring at the moment. Now if you'll excuse me a have to go talk to Moody about a certain thing that I'm not going to tell you about. Bye!" Harry said taking the notepad from Elizabeth and running off toward Ron, Hermione, and Ginny who were headed to the castle. Harry stopped and matched step with them.

"What was that about, mate?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged.

"Slytherins I just don't get them." He said. Ginny and Hermione laughed. Ron and Harry joined in with them after a few seconds. Harry was happy for the time being.

They got to Moody's classroom just as Free Period ended. They ran to his desk and panting they told him that they had to talk to him. Moody nodded and got up and led them to his office. Harry took his usual seat as the other three tried to find something to sit on. Eventually Moody just had to conjure some up.

"All right now what did you want to talk to me about?" Moody said. Harry looked at Hermione to see if she wanted to tell him. But she nodded for him too.

"Sir it's about that letter that I got for my parents. It seems that there was a hidden message in it. It said '_You're in mortal danger. The Dark Lord is on the rise. Trust Elizabeth she knows what she's doing.' _And um what's wrong?" Harry said. Moody didn't look to happy after Harry said the message.

"Let me get this straight Harry, you got this letter from Elizabeth Underhill, the Slytherin girl that disturbed my class earlier today, correct?" Moody said. Harry nodded. Moody still didn't look too happy. "And where did you get the idea of a hidden message from?"

"Elizabeth, professor." Hermione mumbled. Moody wasn't pleased.

"That's the problem with this situation, you four. She's a girl you don't know, you met her just yesterday, and you now trust her with your secrets. Have any of you thought that this could just be another trap?" Moody said looking serious and stern. Harry and the others except Hermione shook their heads.

**Review if you want doesn't matter. **


	17. Uncomfortable Feelings

**So here's chapter 17 sorry it took me so long life has been active lately. So hope you like it. **

**Everything in this chapter belongs to J.K. Rowling except Elizabeth.**

"Excuse me sir but that's what been I've trying to tell them. They just won't listen. I haven't trusted Elizabeth from the start." Hermione said. Moody looked at her for a moment then looked back at the others.

"Let me ask you three a question: Why do you never believe Hermione?" Moody asked. Hermione smiled happily. Harry and Ron looked annoyed. Ginny well she just sat there.

"Sir we normally do believe her. It's just that Hermione doesn't like her for any reason. She's disliked her from the start. We thought we would give Elizabeth the benefit of the doubt. Well Ron and myself wanted to I'm not too sure how Ginny felt about it. Girls' feeling normally just go right over my head." Harry said. Hermione and Ginny laughed beside him. "What? They do."

"Moving on. Why did you decide to give Elizabeth the benefit of the doubt?" Moody asked. Harry shrugged.

"I guess… I don't know!" he snapped. Moody raised an eyebrow and interlaced his fingers on his desk.

"That was not the answer I was looking for, Harry. Ron, why did you give Elizabeth the benefit of the doubt?" Moody said directing his question at Ron. Ron looked uncomfortable. He looked at Harry who shrugged.

"She doesn't seem like the type person to betray us." Ginny butted in. All eyes were directed at her. Moody raised an eyebrow.

"And why is this Ms. Weasley?" Moody asked. Ginny sighed.

"A few nights ago I was out in the Great Hall doing a favor for McGonagall and well I overheard a conversation between her, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson. Pansy didn't seem too happy about something and was trying to convince Elizabeth and Zabini against it. From what I heard Elizabeth was trying to get Dumbledore and you to tell Harry something but you guys kept refusing or something like that. She wanted to send a letter to a 'Snuffles' or something but Pansy didn't want her doing it. Said something about 'the Master' wouldn't like it. That's all I heard. She seems like she's trying to protect Harry from something but I don't know what and her 'friends' don't seem to be very supportive. I'm not saying that she isn't suspicious I'm just saying she doesn't seem like the person to you know." Ginny explained. Hermione looked at her like she was ashamed in her. Harry and Ron exchanged an interested glance. All of them turned to Moody. He seemed more uncomfortable than before.

"So what did she want you to tell me, professor?" Harry asked anxiously. Moody sighed.

"Now is not the time to talk about it. We were discussing Elizabeth not you." Moody denied.

"But it's from Elizabeth is it not? And it's for me I have the right to know!" Harry argued. Moody looked at him sternly.

"I will not deny that Elizabeth meant for you to hear it as soon as possible but as I said before now is not the time to talk about it. Now you all are late for class and you need your education. Get to class." Moody said sternly pointing toward the door. Harry gave him a sour glance but left with his friends following close behind none the less. They walked silently to their next classes. Harry was desperately trying to think of something else Dumbledore and Moody were trying to keep from him and why Elizabeth was so set on having him know it. Ginny said good-bye to them at the Charms classroom. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to Transfiguration.

"Something seems off about this whole thing don't you agree?" Hermione said. Ron nodded. "Moody seemed a bit too uncomfortable when Ginny mentioned Elizabeth's late night meeting with Pansy and Zabini."

"I agree Hermione but it's not like we're ever going to know why not with Moody and Dumbledore withholding every single secret they can think of." Harry said angered slightly. Ron patted him on the shoulder.

"Calm down mate we don't need another anger explosion. Hey wait isn't that Lupin talking with Elizabeth over there?" Ron said pointing at them. And indeed it was. Elizabeth and Lupin were standing in a dark corner of the corridor Elizabeth talking hurriedly at him glancing around every seconds. Harry and Hermione looked over where Ron was pointing. Harry and Ron exchanged a worried glance when Elizabeth looked over at them. Hermione opened her mouth only for Harry to put his hand over it and drug over to a near corridor. Elizabeth called Harry's name. Harry looked at Ron for help. He just shrugged. Elizabeth and Lupin appeared at the entrance to the corridor.

"What are you three doing here?" Lupin asked. Harry looked from Ron and Hermione. Both shrugged and motioned for him to answer.

"We were, um, talking with Moody." He stammered afraid that his old professor was going to tell Dumbledore that three students were running around school when they should be in class. Lupin crossed his arms and waited for a better answer. Hermione nudged Harry. Ron spoke up.

"We were talking with Moody about you-know-what and it went longer than expected so now we're late. Now if you excuse us we need to get to class." He said pushing Harry and Hermione along to their next class. Once they turned several corners and were positive that Lupin wasn't following them they waited for class to end. They talked while they waited on the floor.

"So do you think Moody so anxious about with Elizabeth and Blaise?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged. They both looked to Hermione.

"Well lucky for you two there's a certain Durmstrang student that would be quite happy to get some information for me." She said mischievously. Ron didn't look to happy with the answer.

"What Durmstrang student?" he asked. Hermione chuckled.

"That's for me to know Ronald and for you to find out." She said getting up and looking around the corner. She waved good-bye and went racing around the corner. Ron looked at Harry. He shrugged.

"Who knows Ron? But hey you're practically doing the same to her with Elizabeth. Maybe she thinks its fair game." Harry offered. Ron looked off down the hallway.

"Yeah maybe," he mumbled. Harry shook his head. If this kept up his friends would be killing each other by the end of the week. Harry sighed and got up. Ron looked up at him. "Where are you going?" Harry shrugged.

"The Library mate you might want to try it sometime. I've got a Charms report I need to work on so if you'll excuse me I'll be going now." Harry said holding up his Charms book. Then with a wave good-bye he too rounded the corner leaving Ron all alone.

**Review if you want. I promise to get Chapter 18 up as soon as I can. Hopefully this weekend or next. We'll see I suppose. **


End file.
